Echoes of Fire and Gold
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Their stories didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. How are soldiers formed and created for war, able to live in a world of peace and prosperity. Not all wish to let them live freely, and others will see to their end. Chapter 13 - Miguel - Wounded
1. Chesta - Red

Echoes of Fire and Gold

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

Warnings:

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

Thanks To: Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

Based and Inspired by:

Escaflowne the Movie:  
Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:  
Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

Authors Notes:

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this  
fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

Chesta was home. A quiet temple nestled into the mountains. The sun's rays peaked through the open air windows. The curtains rustled along the clay walls. The sky was shades of amber and periwinkle. He was in love with the off red color, bringing him peace each morning.

The morning birds would chirp, bringing their songs to him as he would sleep an extra few minutes. If it meant shaving time from eating that was fine with him. He was never hungry anymore. Sleeping made it more bearable.

He could hear the patted sounds of feet running through the halls. Other boys like him going into rooms to meditate, or to listen to lectures. There was a quiet calm here, no sudden sounds that frightened him. No screams and quiet begging sobs.

He detached himself more, more from what it was that tied him to his body. It was hard, but it was worth it. To go home, to feel alive again and calm. Home brought him calm.

 **RED**

The Abaharaki were the largest force against the Black Dragon Clan. It was the only force that could keep the Clan from total domination over Gaea. The Black Dragon Clan took the skies, their numbers growing out of fear and enforcement. The Abaharaki ruled the grounds and roads. Their allies great across the countries of Gaea.

There were other factions who claimed the Abaharaki name, using it against the Black Dragon Clan. People declared themselves Abaharaki to bring fear to the Black Dragon Clan Soldiers. To bring hope to their towns and villages. Abaharaki was a name chosen for hope.

Others used the name to gain control of their own villages. Those who used the name to pilfer money from villagers and diplomats for "war efforts".

The worst of these groups had a name given to them, the Inquisitors. Named for their biased views of those "to be judged". They ravaged towns taken over by Black Dragon Clan soldiers. Towns that had allegiance with the Clan suffered the Inquisitors. They burned down the enslaved beast villages,

Those who had ties with the Black Dragon Clan, forced or willing, met their end.

Morning brought a strange calm, the mountains seemed brighter and more majestic. The sign seemed almost surreal good omen. A young man no older than 15 picked up his tea and sipped along the edge. He got up from the table and opened the balcony curtain. Chesta sat on the edge, feet swinging back and forth as he worked on his tea. He needed to go to the spring and bathe, he was starting to smell and his scalp itched a little.

He set the cup down and leaned back on his hands, looking at the expanse of land that the Black Dragon Clan set aside for their temple. He'd been here for as long as he could remember. His earliest memories was of the elder Kuaru hitting him over the head for falling asleep during meditation.

He still felt tired in the mornings, he should have slept in instead of make tea. He could take a nap on the balcony, or meditate for a while until he fell asleep.

Morning meditation was exhausting, his skin itched to go to the springs and get cleaned. He also needed to shave his head again. He could avoid the looks of contempt for so long before the elders did it themselves. He had a full day planned already and meditation was for once (ok, this was an often issue for him) painstakingly long and tedious. Prayers to the gods and goddess followed, thanking them for their support in the war.

He skipped morning meal and went right to the springs. He'd have the time alone to himself, which was a nice change. His bare feet padded along the soft ground, he smiled at the feel of insects crawling along his toes, doing him no harm. He picked some fruit from a wild plant and ate it for his breakfast along the way. He could better meditate when he didn't have four clay walls surrounding him. He stripped off his robes and slacks, hanging them from a low branch and slipped into the cold water. He eased down to get used to it, his jaw rattling from the drop in his body temperature.

He took the blade from his robe and shaved along his scalp, using the oils already there to glide the blade. Rinsing it off as he went he relaxed against the cool of the spring. When he finished he submerged his head into the water, loving the feel of it over his face and raw scalp.

Finally he washed the rest of his body. Trying to get the week of dead skin and sweat off his body. Happy with his efforts, he slid out and grabbed his robe and pulled it on. Walking back with his pants draped over his shoulder so he could air dry.

The temples were isolated from the rest of Gaea, everything was on the other side of the mountains. No one could get to them without an air ship.

Noon meal was a welcoming sight for him, the fruit he ate was not at all filling and he was already famished from skipping morning meal. He ate his fill and laughed with the other boys, they teased him about his hair finally getting cut. He went to his lectures, prayer, and then evening meal. He loved the rice and the assortment of raw vegetables and fruit. Rice was always his favorite when they had it. With raw egg, and green onions. It was the first to run out, getting it only once a month. And there was no set schedule for their food provisions, keeping their location secret from the rest of Gaea.

He laid down in bed after undressing, pulling his thick blanket over his shoulders and curling up in the warmth of the night.

When Chesta woke up, it was because of the screaming. The dark night still cut through his windows and balcony. It was hot, and his throat dried out from the lack of humidity. He wanted to go back to sleep but he pushed his drowsy body out of the bed and grabbed his robes. He went to the balcony and looked over the edge to see a few dozen men rushing into the temple. Dragging boys out by different limbs, some didn't move and his heart sank into his stomach. He turned and grabbed the blade from earlier. He took his sash and wrapped the end of the blade to be able to hold and defend himself with it. He slipped out of his room and saw unfamiliar faces dashing into rooms and laughing at the screams. They were not Black Dragon Clan soldiers, their uniforms were too different from each other, they had to be rebels or outlaws. How they found them was the last thing on his mind. He rushed one, slicing through the leather of his vest and into his ribcage. He pushed hard, feeling the bone snap against the blade that vibrated into his fingers as they wet with blood

It was the only kill he got.

When he opened his eyes again, he was with at most twenty others. His head had a tender knot on the back, his arm was sore and he could taste blood. There was a sharp, stinging pain from the blade that cut through the rag and into his fingers when he dove it into the man. Blood stained his skin all the way up to his elbows. He tried to rub it off, scratching as it as some flaked off.

The sun was already up and shining through the tent they were in. It was hot and he felt disgusting. The other boys next to him were frantic and whimpering. Trying to be brave in front of their captors. He looked around at the others, there were so many missing. The elders were gone. And more than half of the temple's population was gone. He hoped they had been in another tent, or had escaped. He tried to focus, trying to use his ability to see into the beyond, maybe see what their fate was.

Another boy next to him elbowed him, trying to get his attention. When he opened his eyes he felt a blunt object connect with his shoulder. Letting out a scream he fell to the side and curled up to tend to the pain the best he could. Not caring that his head was resting in one of his brethren's laps.

Under the whispers he heard the muffled words of assurance as he tried to push away the pain.

They moved again, chained neck to neck, in a long lined convoy through the forest. None of them knew who these men were, but it was obvious that their small group was the only ones captured. Hungry and tired they made the trek barefoot through the wilderness. Chesta wished that a pack of beast men would attack, and set them free. They were peaceful and kind to the nearby villages, so there was hope.

They only came close enough for the villagers of the beast clan to stand outside their homes and see the parade of hostages. The boys screamed for help, only to have their captors strike them as punishment.

Two days of walking finally came to an end at a large building in a deserted wasteland town. There was nothing for miles beyond that in any direction. Most of them had already succumbed to dehydration. One had died, and they dragged him for a while before getting cut loose. His body tossed into the forest for the animals. No one was to know where they were going, because no one was to save them.

The building had three floors. The top floor had boards blocking it off, with a flight of rotted stairs. The main floor had several rooms, but the main area as they entered had a large table with provisions. Many of the boys looked at the food in desperation.

The bottom floor had ten cells, each cell had metal rings on the floor and on the wall. The cells were only separated by bars so when they put two to three in each cell, they were able to hold and comfort each other at the least. They chained up the strong boys, and just left weak ones to spiral down

Chesta sat in his corner, chains around his ankles to think of a plan.

They were finally given old water and stale bread. Chesta didn't care about the mold, starvation was a new sensation. Later regretting the action, wishing he'd stuck to the water alone as he had no choice but to vomit in their cell. Crying out apologies to his cell mates.

They slept in a huddle each night, clinging together to keep warm when the temperature dropped to half of what it was during the day. As well for protection, to make sure none of them disappeared in the night.

Only after two nights of quiet in their cells, the captors took them. Questioned, beaten, and treated to other indescribable things.

One man, that would take lead in interrogation, had a bad eye. His face had cuts along his cheek and temple. He told the story with great volume about how a feline woman didn't care for his advances. So he removed her eyes and cut her tail off. Her bright blue eyes were cast in resin and hung from his neck like a trophy.

Chesta hated the man, the man had taken favor with a few of them. The ones who had clear blue eyes. He made fun of Chesta, calling him a rabid dog. He would have them stripped down and take sanding blocks to their tattoos. To destroy their clan markings. Scraping their skin until they bled. When he used his ability to push himself away from them, the man poured sand into his eyes. Massaging it into the skin and the flesh of his cornea. He would scream as they rinsed out the sand and tried to question him again about plans they had no way of knowing.

Another had tried too many times and had his eyes removed. His ability cut off at the source, and in the night the boy began to eat dirt and rocks. It was the only way to die there, they had no clothes to hang themselves, they had no sharp objects to cut into their flesh. Their nails had began to get brittle or fall out from no protein or good water.

Chesta had to stay vigilant. He had to survive until he could get revenge.

But it was tested time and again, seeing a good friend bled out from his ankles, finding one of his cellmates dead in the morning that had clung to him through the night.

Soon enough, there were only a few left. No one had information and it infuriated their captors. So they left one day. The man with the damaged eye taunted them with a false promise they'd be back to let them go.

They never did.

The little water left for the several left was drank, but they still suffered dehydration. The only saving grace was it was dark inside the cells. So when their water finally ran out, two died of kidney failure. And almost like mother Gaea had mourned them, she rained down on their graves. Chesta collected as much water as he could, drinking it at a slow pace and wishing he could pass it over to his brethren. They did not scorn him for taking advantage of the saving grace. One of them had to make it out.

Days would pass where no food came to him, and after a week he was desperate. He tempted to eat from the dead body of his fellow seer, but could not commit the atrocity. He heard scary stories about those who did. Cannibals who became corrupted, their bodies would burn in the sun and their eyes stained red. So he went without food for a another day until a scavenger came to take the food he had passed on.

He caught the rat and broke it's neck, and used his nails to open up its belly. He forced back the feeling of nausea and ate the dark gray muscle of the animal. He chewed on its tail, and tried to get any nutrients he could. He was sure he was the only one left.

He did this for a few days, until one rat's hide was too thick for his nails to cut through. And instead they peeled back, falling from cuticles. Only deterred for a moment he used his teeth.

The rats stopped coming. It had been two days living off a rat here and there, with sips of drying, stagnant rainwater before he finally ran out. Throwing up was something he now timed. It didn't matter if he lost his meal, he knew they were all doomed to die there. No help would come, and the Black Dragon Clan would need a great tracker to find them.

He started to hallucinate as soon as he realized he was the last one. The last of the boys died from eating a sick rat, or the flesh of his cell mate. Desperation had drawn the boy into being reckless. The one before him, died from kidney failure like many others.

So Chesta laid there, watching spirits walk among the cells, dreaming about his home. He would pass back and forth between the two places. Imagine himself home, in his bed, with his favorite amber and blue morning light surrounding him.

Hearing the peace and calm of the mountain range.

Then he'd snap to reality. A frightening quiet, haunting reality with corpses all around him. He'd sleep, drink, zone out, sleep more, wake up and drink. Try to find a rat or a snake to gnaw through.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end! I hope you enjoyed that intense first chapter. Or at least enjoyed it in a very empathetic way.

Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up next wednesday! Have a great week and weekend!

* * *

Next Time: Chesta is frantic when someone has entered into his personal hell, but when they turn out to be his saviors, he's almost too close to death.


	2. Chesta - Savior

Echoes of Fire and Gold

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

Warnings:

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

Thanks To: Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

Based and Inspired by:

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

Authors Notes:

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Savior**

He awoke when he heard a bang, voices and boots running above him across the wood floor. He cowered in his corner, unable to move much. His fear swallowed him whole as he closed his eyes, trying to pretend to be dead. If they thought he was dead they would leave him be, leave the door open, and leave. The word repeated in his mind. 'Leave, leave, leave' . He wanted nothing more than to leave this place, even if he had to crawl over the dead bodies, he would do so half blind and starving. He'd yank his feet through the shackles, and latch his fingers along every wood step.

He heard murmurs of voices, none of which that held any familiarity. It could be another band of Abaharaki. Or the same from before. Terror welled up in his sore stomach. His heart slammed against his chest, he had to calm down, this fright would kill him.

He could hear someone's panicked gasp, and then the sound of vomiting over the edge of the stairwell.

"Those disgusting bastards…" He heard someone's voice, the tone was soft and light.

"I don't think they left anyone alive." Came another, this one was lower, but deep like the sea.

He hoped to the goddess of life that he was now safe, they seemed to be his clansmen. His heart kept beating hard, he urged it's sound. Hoping they'd hear it and come for him.

"Let's check, they deserted them, and at least we can collect them and give them a burial." The first voice spoke. "Poor things."

"Are they down here?" Another voice joined. "I'll kill those Abaharaki.." The third voice was violent sounding, enraged by the dead collected down there. "Search for any survivors."

He felt a light against his face, it was still further off. He tried to make a sound, but his throat was sore, and the more he moved the more he was in pain. His muscles had atrophied so much in the last weeks that he spent there. His legs and feet would not carry him.

"Lord Dilandau, I don't think any of them made it." Came the second voice, the name he used was unfamiliar to him, but he burned it into his brain.

The one called Dilandau sneered. "Start collecting them then… Folken will be livid.."

His hopes soared, he knew the name of their Lord, Folken was their leader. He just had to hold on a little longer until they discovered him.

The first one, as far as he could tell had come closer to his cell, and Chesta tried to make noise, anything for help. He could feel warmth from the lamp on his face, and forced his eyes open. He could only see a blur of white until the first one jumped back. "OH GODDESS! This one is alive!" The first one stood up and moved out of the way when the other two came running. "He scared the death out of me."

He could feel warm hands on him, moving over his face and head. He wanted to curl up in that warmth, his heart started to slow back down, and he relaxed.

"Can you hear me?" The first one spoke again. "Are you with us?"

"Take the light off of him, he's been down here for a long time." Their leader ordered.

The light went away and for a moment he only saw dark until he could finally make out a pair of eyes quite close to him. Two red eyes surrounded by white eyelashes looking at him. "Ryoun, water."

The third one, grabbed a canteen and they held it out for Chesta to drink. Assisting him the best they could. He choked and threw up, the first one retched in response.

"Sorry, the.. worms." He whispered.

"We need to get him to a healer, I think he's the only one to survive." Dilandau had moved away and the other, the dark haired Ryoun got close.

Chesta felt the metal around his ankles loosen, taking skin with them. Ryoun hoisted him up with care. He was finally safe and secure.

"He's starved, but we need to treat his illness before we give him any food." Said Ryoun, who now carried him up to the main level. "He's not even 80lbs, tops."

They headed up the flight of stairs, he could feel warmth from a fire going in the fireplace. How long had they been there? He could see blurred faces, and the swirling images made him dizzy. He closed his eyes to get away from it all.

"Oh thank the goddess, is he alright?" Came a new voice, and he felt a hand brush along his face. He enjoyed the soft touches, of someone's skin on his. Someone who wasn't trying to hurt him.

"He's sick, and dehydrated." Ryoun laid him down on a pallet on the floor, and covered him up with a blanket. "We think everyone else is dead." He stood back up and looked down at him on the floor.

He couldn't see the faces, but he knew they were grave from how the mood began to drop. Chesta felt hot tears run through his eyes and he began to cringe from the pain.

"Shh, relax, we'll get you out of here." The new voice whispered. "I need to examine your injuries." He had knelt down next to Chesta and moved to sit.

The others in the room left, giving them privacy.

"My name is Miguel, we came here to find you and the others, I'm happy and proud that you were able to hold on this long." He kept his voice soft. "If something hurts make a sound and I'll try to be more delicate."

Chesta felt his eyelids pulled at, his nose tugged and his mouth opened, but he had no strength to react. When he felt pain he let out a whimper and the other stopped and moved to another area. Chesta obliged to allow the other to pull away the blanket and examine more private areas. He listened to the other's voice, trying to stay awake. He wanted to rest, finally able to get a sound sleep for the first time in a month knowing he was safe. The only anxiety he felt was the doubt that he'd wake up. Not that it would be too bad, he was safe. He didn't have to hold on any more.

"You are lucky to be alive, when we get to a real healer, and not one in training…" He kept his smile. "We'll have you take some medicine to clear out your stomach. If you feel the need to throw up go ahead. The more you can get rid of naturally the better." Miguel wrapped him up and gave him more water and left him to rest. Ryoun came back in only a moment after Miguel left.

Miguel sat down in a chair near the others and put his head between his legs. "He has maybe two days, his body is shutting down. He has damage to his eyes, a couple fractured bones and he hasn't urinated in at least two weeks. Two days is a hopeful." He kept his voice low, unable to look at the others. "We have to move him tonight, the sooner the better. We have the carriage, and can take turns keeping him hydrated and safe."

"We burn this building down," Dilandau pulled at his hair in agitation.

"What about the bodies?" A new voice asked. This one was a bit more raspy, still light.

"We're sure they're all dead?" DIlandau asked.

"All dead, those that we didn't find in the temple, were all here." Came the first voice.

"Burn it down, give them peace. We'll prep the carriage to get him back." Dilandau stood from his chair and went to where Ryoun and Chesta were. "We don't have time to waste on digging graves."

Ryoun stood up and left at Dilandau's gesture.

"Try to be delicate, he's endured a lot of torture and abuse Lord Dilandau…" Miguel whispered.

Dilandau crouched down, and his face was frightening. Chesta remembered the tales about those with red eyes and skin that burned. Dilandau's face had bits of pink on his cheeks from sun exposure. He didn't know what this man was. Despite his strange, frightening appearance, there was something amazing about him. "Boy, everyone who was not here died at your temple. These men burned it to the ground, demolished the shrine and everything you held dear. Your brethren are dead, but you remained alive. And for that, you are now rewarded with a chance at revenge." He purred. "You have to stay alive, and you have one foot in the grave already."

Chesta had intense anger in his eyes, and Dilandau smiled at that. Chesta's heart began to race, his blood boiled, he remembered why he was staying alive. He wanted to move, to claw his way to those disgusting men and gut them like they killed his brothers.

"Do you want to stay here with them, and burn alive to join them in death?" Dilandau asked. "Or do you want to live, and wait to see them again once you've avenged their deaths?"

Chesta could only whimper.

"Yes or no, and I don't want a whimper." Dilandau demanded, ignoring Miguel's concerned look through the doorway. "YES OR NO!" He snapped.

"n-nn." was all he could muster, blood dying his lips. He tried, he was still so weak.

"Good enough for now." Dilandau stood up. "Lets get going."

Miguel was the first that rode with the sick seer for the first three hours of riding. They had to make a two day ride back to the convoy in one. They had broken off from the convoy when Dilandau had found tracks. The convoy's captain disregarded his tacking skill, and refused to follow Dilandau's judgment.

They left the building to burn behind them. Hoping that it would be close enough to get the attention of the convoy. He knew it would infuriate General Adelphos that he again set fire to something. He was bound to wait for their return or meet them halfway.

The one who found him first took the first shift . Who was more than happy to chat with Chesta despite his inability to talk. He introduced himself as Gatti. He filled in gaps of information about the others that had not yet introduced themselves.

"Lord Dilandau is our leader, he may seem scary but he's funny when he wants to be." He explained, "He found the path leading off, and we ended up separating from everyone. Good thing, or we wouldn't have found you."

Chesta laid on a pallet in the carriage, covered in blankets and sipping at water when given to him.

"You don't hate us for taking too long right?" He asked, "And the whole.. leaving them there."

Chesta tried to move his head into a no gesture.

Gatti gave him a bit more water, "Well, when you're talking again you'll be able to tell us your name, and the names of the others." He grinned. "Lord Folken worried when the temple messengers came back. The three temples in the north and south also went down, they think that they've been tracking food and supply couriers."

Chesta curled up more and felt nauseous, the thought that so many like him were dead brought up the bile in his stomach.

"Oh! Oh!" Gatti helped him up when he noticed the sudden discoloration in his features and helped him vomit over the edge. Closing his eyes and humming as he held Chesta's back, rubbing it. "Get it out, that's good."

Chesta was glad his impaired vision hid what he was throwing up from his knowledge. He didn't want to worry more about his chances.

"All better?" Gatti helped him rinse out his mouth and lay back down.

A horse slowed down to ride close to them. "Here, have him chew this. It's mint, it will help sate his stomach and keep his mouth from going raw. The stomach acid will corrode his gums, and as soon as he can eat he needs to. So we cant delay with added healing." It was Dilandau who spoke, "Miguel found it when we stopped, but if he's still throwing up he needs it."

Gatti grabbed the bundle of herbs from his commander and lifted the seer's head up some to his lap and stuffed the bits of green into his mouth. "Here you go, commander's orders."

Chesta felt a light burn when the mint touched his mouth, but it sated as the oils coated his tongue and throat. It was so nice tasting, and felt nice between his teeth. So much better than stringy meat and viscera.

"Good job!" Gatti commended.

The next of the group had been Dalet, who hadn't been as welcoming as the others. He'd refused to go down into the cells, not wanting to see the bodies or what remained of them. Chesta couldn't fault him for it. Dalet, like Gatti explained, was the anti-social one of the group. When sitting with Chesta he covered him up to sleep, and only gave him water when Chesta started to reach for it. Much to the irritation of Gatti and Miguel, who were the ones to notice it.

Dalet had fallen asleep moments before Chesta had another spell of nausea and vomiting. Getting most of it along the bottom of the carriage. Forcing them to stop.

Dilandau ordered the brunette to clean out the carriage as Miguel and Gatti helped Chesta clean up some. Then forced Dalet to jog ahead of them for a good three miles until they caught up again.

Ryoun sat with Chesta as the sun set. He took his uniform coat off and gave it to the seer as the temperature dropped.

Chesta woke up to an increase of voices, angry ones that were going back and forth. When he became more conscious he could see lights and at least fifty or more people walking around.

"So you expended all that time and resources and only found one?! What happened to the rest of them, there should have been twenty more."

"Bled out, cut up, skinned, starved, dehydrated, rat food, and some killed themselves. He's the only one who held on long enough to survive." Dilandau's voice was indignant, and loud, making sure all heard what they had found.

"Why did you burn them?!" The older voice snapped. "Why must you always burn things!?"

"We didn't have time for a proper burial, and thats what you do with heroes, you burn them." He said. "I doubt you'd have lasted the month with drinking rain water, rat blood and eating raw viscera to stay alive. His treatment was more important than empty carcasses. I think we're done talking."

The older voice huffed before retreating.

Dilandau came close to the carriage. "Boy, wake up more, we've got you to the healer."

Chesta pushed his eyes open more and looked upwards to see Dilandau's face and the back of Ryoun's head turn.

"Carry him out, they only were able to find twelve of the hundred we had.. Folken is going to start a massacre for this." Dilandau leaned over the carriage side.

"I hope one of them got a good look at the commander or remember a name.. why they went after our seers is frustrating." Ryoun whispered as he reached over and scooped up Chesta's light body.

"I have a feeling I know why, they aren't trained to protect themselves, so they are easy to snatch up." Dilandau said, "Why don't they train them to at least kill?"

"He has cuts on his hands from a blade, giving him the benefit of the doubt, he had to be one of the few who tried." Ryoun held out Chesta's right hand, "I noticed it earlier, they got infected at one point, but are alright."

He had scars on his hands. When they turned his hand over the scratches up and down his arms showed from where they used sanding stones on his markings.

"Bigot asses," Gatti said from over Dilandau's shoulder. "I have a feeling I know who is behind this terrorism. They claim to be Abaharaki now, but they're called the Inquisitors. Rumors say they find anyone affiliated with the black dragon clan and torture them for info." He explained. "Jajuka and Dalet went to the beast village to see if they could find out something. When I was in Torushina I remember hearing about these men who used the bleed out method on black dragon soldiers to get information. So I'm guessing they threatened the beasts to make sure they didn't help the seers."

"Good little spy." Dilandau commended, patting Gatti's head. He walked with Ryoun towards a large tent set up in a clearing.

"Feeling better kid?" Gatti asked, "You're looking better."

Chesta tried to smile the best he could, but the pull on his lips made them bleed.

Inside there was a head healer and Miguel waiting.

He loved the feel of a soft bed, getting cleaned up, his wounds treated and dressed. They applied ointment to his raw skin, wrapped his arm that only had a light fracture. Cleaned out his eyes with clean water and drowned them with medicine drops. They wouldn't be able to restore it, but it was more than he'd hoped for.

The healer cleaned Chesta from head to toe, he pointed out a rash that had started on Chesta's shoulder. Giving him some ointment to help heal the skin there. They wrapped his wounds, and bound his eyes and let him rest.

The others had left after dropping him off, but would come by to talk to Miguel. The hours passed and the better he felt, the better he slept, knowing he wasn't in any present danger.

They moved him a couple days later, when he was able to sit up on his own, and eat without any vomiting. The medicine they gave him was disgusting, but it cleared out the parasites that had been taking over his body. His eyesight was still in repair stages, the head healer forbade to remove the bandages. When they got close to the temple again, he could smell the smoke and char still left by the temple's destruction. Parts of it had wood, and the main meditation hall was a separate building made of wood and stone. He could smell the charcoal made from flames. The rank undertone of death that scarred the valley.

Thanks to their successful find, the group was able to relax and take it easy back to the rendezvous point. Dilandau would doze off with his sword at his shoulder. Waking when the road got too rough and then complained about it. Gatti and Ryoun played various word games, talking about upcoming feasts or what their next mission would be. Miguel tended to Chesta, helping him drink and eat small bits of food here and there. Dalet curled up in a corner and slept the entire way, unwilling to talk to anyone.

The four hour caravan ride ended finally, and the massive floating empire hung overhead like a ominous cloud. Though for Chesta, it was his new home for the time being. He didn't know what would happen to him after he healed.

The healer had him transferred him from the carriage, to a courier ship. He sat with some patience on the convoy ship for the others to rejoin him.

"Boy, we wont be coming along, the others aren't able to say their goodbyes. We are prepping to go on another mission." Dilandau's voice cut through the silence and made the seer jump.

Chesta turned his head up and smiled the best his lips could without splitting from the effects of dehydration. He bowed his head in thanks, hoping the other could understand the gesture.

Dilandau tapped him over the back of the head. "I know that healer said you should save your voice." Dilandau had crouched down in front of him. "But we're similar, and we both know you remaining weak wont make you strong."

Chesta turned his head down.

"What's your name?" Dilandau asked.

His sore mouth opened and he pushed air through his lungs, and let out a crackled sound. "Shh.. sss.. tahh."

Dilandau repeated the sound. "Better, I like it so far, you have to bare your teeth to say it.." He said.

Chesta felt warmth hit his face, and he nodded. "Nnk… uuu." was all he could push out that didn't cause a metallic taste to hit his tongue.

"Well, I do hope we meet again, and you can tell me your story. Once you are better, and rehabilitated mentally, you'll go to different generals for assignment." Dilandau explained. "Lets become stronger, and don't let go of that anger and vengeance you have. We'll meet again if we both play our cards right."

He awoke when he heard a bang, voices and boots running above him across the wood floor. He cowered in his corner, unable to move much. His fear swallowed him whole as he closed his eyes, trying to pretend to be dead. If they thought he was dead they would leave him be, leave the door open, and leave. The word repeated in his mind. 'Leave, leave, leave' . He wanted nothing more than to leave this place, even if he had to crawl over the dead bodies, he would do so half blind and starving. He'd yank his feet through the shackles, and latch his fingers along every wood step.

He heard murmurs of voices, none of which that held any familiarity. It could be another band of Abaharaki. Or the same from before. Terror welled up in his sore stomach. His heart slammed against his chest, he had to calm down, this fright would kill him.

He could hear someone's panicked gasp, and then the sound of vomiting over the edge of the stairwell.

"Those disgusting bastards…" He heard someone's voice, the tone was soft and light.

"I don't think they left anyone alive." Came another, this one was lower, but deep like the sea.

He hoped to the goddess of life that he was now safe, they seemed to be his clansmen. His heart kept beating hard, he urged it's sound. Hoping they'd hear it and come for him.

"Let's check, they deserted them, and at least we can collect them and give them a burial." The first voice spoke. "Poor things."

"Are they down here?" Another voice joined. "I'll kill those Abaharaki.." The third voice was violent sounding, enraged by the dead collected down there. "Search for any survivors."

He felt a light against his face, it was still further off. He tried to make a sound, but his throat was sore, and the more he moved the more he was in pain. His muscles had atrophied so much in the last weeks that he spent there. His legs and feet would not carry him.

"Lord Dilandau, I don't think any of them made it." Came the second voice, the name he used was unfamiliar to him, but he burned it into his brain.

The one called Dilandau sneered. "Start collecting them then… Folken will be livid.."

His hopes soared, he knew the name of their Lord, Folken was their leader. He just had to hold on a little longer until they discovered him.

The first one, as far as he could tell had come closer to his cell, and Chesta tried to make noise, anything for help. He could feel warmth from the lamp on his face, and forced his eyes open. He could only see a blur of white until the first one jumped back. "OH GODDESS! This one is alive!" The first one stood up and moved out of the way when the other two came running. "He scared the death out of me."

He could feel warm hands on him, moving over his face and head. He wanted to curl up in that warmth, his heart started to slow back down, and he relaxed.

"Can you hear me?" The first one spoke again. "Are you with us?"

"Take the light off of him, he's been down here for a long time." Their leader ordered.

The light went away and for a moment he only saw dark until he could finally make out a pair of eyes quite close to him. Two red eyes surrounded by white eyelashes looking at him. "Ryoun, water."

The third one, grabbed a canteen and they held it out for Chesta to drink. Assisting him the best they could. He choked and threw up, the first one retched in response.

"Sorry, the.. worms." He whispered.

"We need to get him to a healer, I think he's the only one to survive." Dilandau had moved away and the other, the dark haired Ryoun got close.

Chesta felt the metal around his ankles loosen, taking skin with them. Ryoun hoisted him up with care. He was finally safe and secure.

"He's starved, but we need to treat his illness before we give him any food." Said Ryoun, who now carried him up to the main level. "He's not even 80lbs, tops."

They headed up the flight of stairs, he could feel warmth from a fire going in the fireplace. How long had they been there? He could see blurred faces, and the swirling images made him dizzy. He closed his eyes to get away from it all.

"Oh thank the goddess, is he alright?" Came a new voice, and he felt a hand brush along his face. He enjoyed the soft touches, of someone's skin on his. Someone who wasn't trying to hurt him.

"He's sick, and dehydrated." Ryoun laid him down on a pallet on the floor, and covered him up with a blanket. "We think everyone else is dead." He stood back up and looked down at him on the floor.

He couldn't see the faces, but he knew they were grave from how the mood began to drop. Chesta felt hot tears run through his eyes and he began to cringe from the pain.

"Shh, relax, we'll get you out of here." The new voice whispered. "I need to examine your injuries." He had knelt down next to Chesta and moved to sit.

The others in the room left, giving them privacy.

"My name is Miguel, we came here to find you and the others, I'm happy and proud that you were able to hold on this long." He kept his voice soft. "If something hurts make a sound and I'll try to be more delicate."

Chesta felt his eyelids pulled at, his nose tugged and his mouth opened, but he had no strength to react. When he felt pain he let out a whimper and the other stopped and moved to another area. Chesta obliged to allow the other to pull away the blanket and examine more private areas. He listened to the other's voice, trying to stay awake. He wanted to rest, finally able to get a sound sleep for the first time in a month knowing he was safe. The only anxiety he felt was the doubt that he'd wake up. Not that it would be too bad, he was safe. He didn't have to hold on any more.

"You are lucky to be alive, when we get to a real healer, and not one in training…" He kept his smile. "We'll have you take some medicine to clear out your stomach. If you feel the need to throw up go ahead. The more you can get rid of naturally the better." Miguel wrapped him up and gave him more water and left him to rest. Ryoun came back in only a moment after Miguel left.

Miguel sat down in a chair near the others and put his head between his legs. "He has maybe two days, his body is shutting down. He has damage to his eyes, a couple fractured bones and he hasn't urinated in at least two weeks. Two days is a hopeful." He kept his voice low, unable to look at the others. "We have to move him tonight, the sooner the better. We have the carriage, and can take turns keeping him hydrated and safe."

"We burn this building down," Dilandau pulled at his hair in agitation.

"What about the bodies?" A new voice asked. This one was a bit more raspy, still light.

"We're sure they're all dead?" DIlandau asked.

"All dead, those that we didn't find in the temple, were all here." Came the first voice.

"Burn it down, give them peace. We'll prep the carriage to get him back." Dilandau stood from his chair and went to where Ryoun and Chesta were. "We don't have time to waste on digging graves."

Ryoun stood up and left at Dilandau's gesture.

"Try to be delicate, he's endured a lot of torture and abuse Lord Dilandau…" Miguel whispered.

Dilandau crouched down, and his face was frightening. Chesta remembered the tales about those with red eyes and skin that burned. Dilandau's face had bits of pink on his cheeks from sun exposure. He didn't know what this man was. Despite his strange, frightening appearance, there was something amazing about him. "Boy, everyone who was not here died at your temple. These men burned it to the ground, demolished the shrine and everything you held dear. Your brethren are dead, but you remained alive. And for that, you are now rewarded with a chance at revenge." He purred. "You have to stay alive, and you have one foot in the grave already."

Chesta had intense anger in his eyes, and Dilandau smiled at that. Chesta's heart began to race, his blood boiled, he remembered why he was staying alive. He wanted to move, to claw his way to those disgusting men and gut them like they killed his brothers.

"Do you want to stay here with them, and burn alive to join them in death?" Dilandau asked. "Or do you want to live, and wait to see them again once you've avenged their deaths?"

Chesta could only whimper.

"Yes or no, and I don't want a whimper." Dilandau demanded, ignoring Miguel's concerned look through the doorway. "YES OR NO!" He snapped.

"n-nn." was all he could muster, blood dying his lips. He tried, he was still so weak.

"Good enough for now." Dilandau stood up. "Lets get going."

Miguel was the first that rode with the sick seer for the first three hours of riding. They had to make a two day ride back to the convoy in one. They had broken off from the convoy when Dilandau had found tracks. The convoy's captain disregarded his tacking skill, and refused to follow Dilandau's judgment.

They left the building to burn behind them. Hoping that it would be close enough to get the attention of the convoy. He knew it would infuriate General Adelphos that he again set fire to something. He was bound to wait for their return or meet them halfway.

The one who found him first took the first shift . Who was more than happy to chat with Chesta despite his inability to talk. He introduced himself as Gatti. He filled in gaps of information about the others that had not yet introduced themselves.

"Lord Dilandau is our leader, he may seem scary but he's funny when he wants to be." He explained, "He found the path leading off, and we ended up separating from everyone. Good thing, or we wouldn't have found you."

Chesta laid on a pallet in the carriage, covered in blankets and sipping at water when given to him.

"You don't hate us for taking too long right?" He asked, "And the whole.. leaving them there."

Chesta tried to move his head into a no gesture.

Gatti gave him a bit more water, "Well, when you're talking again you'll be able to tell us your name, and the names of the others." He grinned. "Lord Folken worried when the temple messengers came back. The three temples in the north and south also went down, they think that they've been tracking food and supply couriers."

Chesta curled up more and felt nauseous, the thought that so many like him were dead brought up the bile in his stomach.

"Oh! Oh!" Gatti helped him up when he noticed the sudden discoloration in his features and helped him vomit over the edge. Closing his eyes and humming as he held Chesta's back, rubbing it. "Get it out, that's good."

Chesta was glad his impaired vision hid what he was throwing up from his knowledge. He didn't want to worry more about his chances.

"All better?" Gatti helped him rinse out his mouth and lay back down.

A horse slowed down to ride close to them. "Here, have him chew this. It's mint, it will help sate his stomach and keep his mouth from going raw. The stomach acid will corrode his gums, and as soon as he can eat he needs to. So we cant delay with added healing." It was Dilandau who spoke, "Miguel found it when we stopped, but if he's still throwing up he needs it."

Gatti grabbed the bundle of herbs from his commander and lifted the seer's head up some to his lap and stuffed the bits of green into his mouth. "Here you go, commander's orders."

Chesta felt a light burn when the mint touched his mouth, but it sated as the oils coated his tongue and throat. It was so nice tasting, and felt nice between his teeth. So much better than stringy meat and viscera.

"Good job!" Gatti commended.

The next of the group had been Dalet, who hadn't been as welcoming as the others. He'd refused to go down into the cells, not wanting to see the bodies or what remained of them. Chesta couldn't fault him for it. Dalet, like Gatti explained, was the anti-social one of the group. When sitting with Chesta he covered him up to sleep, and only gave him water when Chesta started to reach for it. Much to the irritation of Gatti and Miguel, who were the ones to notice it.

Dalet had fallen asleep moments before Chesta had another spell of nausea and vomiting. Getting most of it along the bottom of the carriage. Forcing them to stop.

Dilandau ordered the brunette to clean out the carriage as Miguel and Gatti helped Chesta clean up some. Then forced Dalet to jog ahead of them for a good three miles until they caught up again.

Ryoun sat with Chesta as the sun set. He took his uniform coat off and gave it to the seer as the temperature dropped.

Chesta woke up to an increase of voices, angry ones that were going back and forth. When he became more conscious he could see lights and at least fifty or more people walking around.

"So you expended all that time and resources and only found one?! What happened to the rest of them, there should have been twenty more."

"Bled out, cut up, skinned, starved, dehydrated, rat food, and some killed themselves. He's the only one who held on long enough to survive." Dilandau's voice was indignant, and loud, making sure all heard what they had found.

"Why did you burn them?!" The older voice snapped. "Why must you always burn things!?"

"We didn't have time for a proper burial, and thats what you do with heroes, you burn them." He said. "I doubt you'd have lasted the month with drinking rain water, rat blood and eating raw viscera to stay alive. His treatment was more important than empty carcasses. I think we're done talking."

The older voice huffed before retreating.

Dilandau came close to the carriage. "Boy, wake up more, we've got you to the healer."

Chesta pushed his eyes open more and looked upwards to see Dilandau's face and the back of Ryoun's head turn.

"Carry him out, they only were able to find twelve of the hundred we had.. Folken is going to start a massacre for this." Dilandau leaned over the carriage side.

"I hope one of them got a good look at the commander or remember a name.. why they went after our seers is frustrating." Ryoun whispered as he reached over and scooped up Chesta's light body.

"I have a feeling I know why, they aren't trained to protect themselves, so they are easy to snatch up." Dilandau said, "Why don't they train them to at least kill?"

"He has cuts on his hands from a blade, giving him the benefit of the doubt, he had to be one of the few who tried." Ryoun held out Chesta's right hand, "I noticed it earlier, they got infected at one point, but are alright."

He had scars on his hands. When they turned his hand over the scratches up and down his arms showed from where they used sanding stones on his markings.

"Bigot asses," Gatti said from over Dilandau's shoulder. "I have a feeling I know who is behind this terrorism. They claim to be Abaharaki now, but they're called the Inquisitors. Rumors say they find anyone affiliated with the black dragon clan and torture them for info." He explained. "Jajuka and Dalet went to the beast village to see if they could find out something. When I was in Torushina I remember hearing about these men who used the bleed out method on black dragon soldiers to get information. So I'm guessing they threatened the beasts to make sure they didn't help the seers."

"Good little spy." Dilandau commended, patting Gatti's head. He walked with Ryoun towards a large tent set up in a clearing.

"Feeling better kid?" Gatti asked, "You're looking better."

Chesta tried to smile the best he could, but the pull on his lips made them bleed.

Inside there was a head healer and Miguel waiting.

He loved the feel of a soft bed, getting cleaned up, his wounds treated and dressed. They applied ointment to his raw skin, wrapped his arm that only had a light fracture. Cleaned out his eyes with clean water and drowned them with medicine drops. They wouldn't be able to restore it, but it was more than he'd hoped for.

The healer cleaned Chesta from head to toe, he pointed out a rash that had started on Chesta's shoulder. Giving him some ointment to help heal the skin there. They wrapped his wounds, and bound his eyes and let him rest.

The others had left after dropping him off, but would come by to talk to Miguel. The hours passed and the better he felt, the better he slept, knowing he wasn't in any present danger.

They moved him a couple days later, when he was able to sit up on his own, and eat without any vomiting. The medicine they gave him was disgusting, but it cleared out the parasites that had been taking over his body. His eyesight was still in repair stages, the head healer forbade to remove the bandages. When they got close to the temple again, he could smell the smoke and char still left by the temple's destruction. Parts of it had wood, and the main meditation hall was a separate building made of wood and stone. He could smell the charcoal made from flames. The rank undertone of death that scarred the valley.

Thanks to their successful find, the group was able to relax and take it easy back to the rendezvous point. Dilandau would doze off with his sword at his shoulder. Waking when the road got too rough and then complained about it. Gatti and Ryoun played various word games, talking about upcoming feasts or what their next mission would be. Miguel tended to Chesta, helping him drink and eat small bits of food here and there. Dalet curled up in a corner and slept the entire way, unwilling to talk to anyone.

The four hour caravan ride ended finally, and the massive floating empire hung overhead like a ominous cloud. Though for Chesta, it was his new home for the time being. He didn't know what would happen to him after he healed.

The healer had him transferred him from the carriage, to a courier ship. He sat with some patience on the convoy ship for the others to rejoin him.

"Boy, we wont be coming along, the others aren't able to say their goodbyes. We are prepping to go on another mission." Dilandau's voice cut through the silence and made the seer jump.

Chesta turned his head up and smiled the best his lips could without splitting from the effects of dehydration. He bowed his head in thanks, hoping the other could understand the gesture.

Dilandau tapped him over the back of the head. "I know that healer said you should save your voice." Dilandau had crouched down in front of him. "But we're similar, and we both know you remaining weak wont make you strong."

Chesta turned his head down.

"What's your name?" Dilandau asked.

His sore mouth opened and he pushed air through his lungs, and let out a crackled sound. "Shh.. sss.. tahh."

Dilandau repeated the sound. "Better, I like it so far, you have to bare your teeth to say it.." He said.

Chesta felt warmth hit his face, and he nodded. "Nnk… uuu." was all he could push out that didn't cause a metallic taste to hit his tongue.

"Well, I do hope we meet again, and you can tell me your story. Once you are better, and rehabilitated mentally, you'll go to different generals for assignment." Dilandau explained. "Lets become stronger, and don't let go of that anger and vengeance you have. We'll meet again if we both play our cards right."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up next wednesday! Have a great week and weekend!

* * *

Next Time: Chesta gets his assignment, but when he refuses, he has to meet with Folken himself.


	3. Chesta - Home

Echoes of Fire and Gold

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

Warnings:

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

Thanks To: Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

Based and Inspired by:

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

Authors Notes:

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Home**

Chesta woke with his chest aching from his heart's deafening beat. He took several breaths before falling back on his bed. His soft blond hair hung around his face, it had grown so fast since he had last shaved it. He refused to cut it again, each time brought the memory of his last day leading a normal life.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his face. His nails had grown back, the wounds healed, the memories repressed, and he was human again. The only thing that remained was the growing rash on his shoulder. It itched and made his skin sore, but he kept ointment on it and hid it away.

A dream woke him, falling, and then feeling the blades of grass before waking.

"You'll be assigned to General Adelphos, and relocated to the southern army."

It had been half a year of therapy, training and healing. He'd spent half a year to only get to be the seer for a general he'd never met. He'd put in so many requests for a transfer elsewhere, to return and serve those that had saved him. He owed his life to Lord Dilandau, he had a debt to repay, and the commander was the only one who could help him get his vengeance.

He didn't know what he had to do, who could he talk to about transferring to the dragonslayers? Over the months he'd heard things about Dilandau, and his group. Though those who told him, meant to sway him from his goal, only fueled it.

He had heard that Dilandau had dragon's blood, which was rare, to be half breed or full. Folken and his lineage were just that. But those who had traces, drops still had power. Dilandau's lineage incited many rumors about his past.

"No." He said, giving the older man a hard stare. He refused to back down, he could stand living a month in hell, he could get what he wanted.

"No?" The military director, stared for a moment at the paperwork. "That's where you have were assigned."

"I will not go." Chesta reiterated, still staring, unblinking at the director.

"I.. let me get in touch with Lord Folken," he cleared his throat, hoping to break the other's stare from him. "Is it because you are not ready to go into the field?" He asked.

"No." Chesta didn't move. "I wish to join as a Dragonslayer."

"That's a different training program, you'd not be eligible for it." the director bit his lips together, feeling anxious under the younger man's eyes. "Given your history."

"It is extremely important that I am recruited." he had to admit, his eyes were getting sore. He could see, but to only some extent the lack of eye movement and blinking made it harder to focus.

"I will get in touch and send in a request, but we've had more than a hundred opt out immediately or rejected, with a 98% turnover." The director fumbled some over paperwork. "Most of his team Lord Dilandau chose himself."

"I have a feeling I'll do fine." Chesta said, relaxing some and finally blinking.

It wasn't until Folken had him hailed that Chesta began to worry. He was set up in a transport, and the entire way there, he had slight panic brewing in his stomach. He took a quiet few breaths and used the rest of the ride to Folken's temple to meditate.

He was dreaming again, the fall.

The air would whip around him, and at first in the weeks before it seemed like nothing.

He found it hard to breathe, hard to open his eyes or even yell for help. He fell through the air like a raindrop. The wind would whip him in in spirals, spinning his body until he was too disoriented to understand where he was going. He would fall through day and night, countless days and weeks would pass in a single dream. So much that after a long while it was like the world around him would flash blue, amber, indigo and pink. The stars would spin and race around him. He would pass by airships and temples and right before he finally hit the ground, he'd wake up. Expecting every bone in his body broken. It had been like this for weeks, when he learned to repress some of the memories that were holding him back. He had to tell several people exactly what happened. With every retelling he relived the memory. It didn't lessen the nightmare that happened.

The guard escorted him into the temple, it was dark, pallid in looks. This was their Lord, their empire's leader that he was about to see. Why had his request been so important that he'd hold time with Lord Folken?

He was sat in a room, left to his own devices. He wondered if he was supposed to announce himself, or relax and wait.

The doors opened several minutes later and a woman, beautiful and elegant walked in. Her body was adorned in a silver and blue gown and robe, with silvery hair that fell down her back in waves and curls.

He'd heard about the high priestess Sora from rumors, from his brethren who adored her and saw her as a goddess. Their descriptions had been off and completely underwhelming to how eccentric she was.

She smiled at him, coming closer and running her hand over his shoulder and to his cheek.

He shivered under her touch.

"Show me what you have seen." She whispered, and her hand moved to his forehead, pressing against the tattooed skin.

He began to relive those moments again, waking up that morning, relishing in the beauty of the mountains. The closer they got to the time of hell, the more he wanted to push her away. Saying those things, was much easier than seeing it all again, through his own eyes. But he couldn't move, he tried to will his hands and legs to find a way away from her.

He saw the men above him, as they repeated their torture on him. His mind, unable to distinguish that it was only a memory, repeated the same pain he felt.

Chesta felt something well up in his throat, and it traveled upwards into his head. First came the pressure and then the pop. When he opened his eyes she was standing away, holding her hand but still smiling. He slid off the chair and bowed low, face planted in the floor. "Please forgive me. It was a reaction I could not control."

She had come to him again, sitting on the floor in front of him, and ran her long fingers through his hair. "It is not your fault, I was forcing you to relive those moments. You have been quite modest in relaying your story." Sora whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to suffer those terrible things my child."

He felt tears run down his face, "I… I want to give my service only to the ones who saved me." he resolved finally. "I owe Lord Dilandau my life,"

"Dilandau is not allowed to have you." Came a much deeper, darker voice from behind her. A tall, darkened man stood over them.

Chesta again bowed low. "Please forgive me Lord Folken," he chanted out. "Please understand my wish to do whatever it takes to join the dragonslayers."

"No, your power is much too important to be left in the hands of someone who cant even control themselves." Folken turned to head to his throne. "Dilandau is impetuous and irresponsible, that is my final order."

"Lord Folken, he is a piece, small, intricate and yet important." Sora stood up in a spiral like motion, so that she was now facing Folken. "And giving the young commander something to take responsibility over, should improve his control." She walked towards Folken and sat before him.

Chesta couldn't bring himself to look up or move from his spot.

"I believe it would benefit your goal, to allow him to serve Lord Dilandau." She smiled.

Folken stared at Sora for a moment, deliberating over her words.

Chesta had no idea what she meant by him being a puzzle piece, or how he was going to curb Dilandau's control. He didn't care how he factored into this goal, let alone any of the cryptic words she spoke.

"Very well, if Dilandau refuses you, you will go to General Adelphos as first planned." Folken seemed irritated but swayed by Sora's words. "My guard will take you to their compound from here, but you have been warned." He waved his hand and had Chesta escorted out.

Chesta was nothing but nerves when they finally stopped at the large compound. It was similar to the barracks he stayed in for the last few months, but had a few broken windows. The building was definitely nothing like a temple he was used to staying in.

"We've received a message from Folken that we're getting forced a new recruit." Gatti tossed the letter to Ryoun who was laying across a fold out bed.

"We should give this to Dilandau, it says urgent." Ryoun narrowed his eyes at Gatti. "Is this like that time you forgot about a mission announcement until we were supposed to go?"

"I just now got it." Gatti sat down on the edge of the bed. "He'll be ticked, he likes us small. It is always entertaining when he scares them off though."

Ryoun laughed. "We'll see, he's here right?"

"The recruit or the commander?" Gatti ran a hand through his hair. "No and Yes."

"Go give it to Dilandau, he should be in his quarters then." Ryoun got up and left to get a room prepped. "Who is he going to shadow?"

Gatti shrugged, "Miguel did it last time, Dalet refuses, and I don't trust him to do well. Guimel is too new and a bad influence."

"And you aren't?" Ryoun asked and hit the lock to the door. "What's the name?"

Gatti looked over the paper. "Doesn't say, don't we get these with a two week warning and all their information?" He separated from Ryoun who was looking a bit dismayed at the state of their quarters.

"Hopefully this isn't like Guimel, and you losing his paperwork." Ryoun said and lowered his voice some. "I feel bad we still don't know what he's good for."

When Gatti made it to Dilandau's room, he knocked and when he heard nothing he hit the lock on the door. When that refused he sighed. "Lord Dilandau, we have a recruit coming today, at your leisure, please join us in welcoming them."

When no response came he shrugged and walked away.

Outside Chesta was reeling on what he was going to say. His first impression was sitting naked in a cell smelling of refuse and throwing up infectious worms while bald.

Would they recognize him? Would they honestly want him around, he was such a burden the first time. He began to fall back on his decision. He would have to wear armor and ride a horse, wield a sword, and fight in battle.

This was what he wanted though, to fight and get his revenge after everything that had happened. The dragonslayers, and Dilandau were the only ones he could see helping him.

He stared up at the entrance, his crippling doubt consumed him. Their skill had to have been lightyears ahead of his own. He didn't even know what to say to get them on his side.

"Hi, I'm Chesta.." He whispered. "No.." He paused and thought. "Hello, I was the one covered in my own refuse that you found naked and half dead." He forced a grin and debated turning around and walking home. "Hello, I'm Chesta, you probably don't remember me… or want me around." He whispered and went to the door and stared at it for a moment.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

Chesta jumped and spun around and moved out of the way of the door. "No! I'm sorry." He was bowing his head so fast that he didn't see who it had been.

The other walked up. "Can I ask why you're loitering here? Are you a new messenger? Did Lord Dilandau finally scare off the last one?"

Chesta looked up, though it had only been a few months, without the uniform Miguel had looked quite different in plain clothes. "N-no… I'm … the new.. recruit." He fumbled.

Miguel's eyes widened and he looked around. "Are you sure you wish to be here?" He asked. "The lord isn't that keen on surprise additions."

Chesta balked. "I.. should… go then."

Miguel cocked his head to the side. "You look… like someone.." He narrowed his eyes.

Chesta found this ironic as Miguel had seen every inch of him, but didn't remember him because of the hair and added fat and muscle.

Miguel sighed, "Well, I cant send you away without an escort, please enter and let me discuss it with the lord, maybe he didn't tell us that you were coming."

Chesta walked in after, his anxiety was getting worse, it was now too late to reveal who he was, but if he didn't do it soon, he'd be sent away. He really needed to itch his shoulder some, but really didn't want to show off the disgusting reminder.

"Gatti, did you forget to give us a letter again?" Miguel called through the building. "Oh he's useless as usual. Follow me." Miguel headed up a stairwell, with Chesta behind him remaining quiet.

"I got it today! Is he already here?" Came a voice from above. "Don't come up yet!"

Miguel's face contorted to anger. "Gatti…" he turned to Chesta. "I'm sorry, could I get your name?"

"I.. yes, I am Chesta.." He couldn't have given his name the last time they saw each other.

"Chesta?" Miguel gave him a look, and sighed contently. He then reached up and pushed the bit of hair that covered the markings on his head. "It's nice to hear you speak."

Chesta turned a bit pink in the ears and combed his fingers through his bangs when he pulled away. "Thank you for everything back then."

Miguel nodded for him to follow. "Gatti, get everyone." The upper level was expansive, and there was a balcony overlooking the rest of the empire. Several windows lined the walls and there were several seats spread out around the main room. On the left and right side of the room had a hall, the wall next to the entryway had four letters on a plate. D, G, M, R on one side. G and D had been on the other side, with two blank spaces below the letters.

"Lord Dilandau isn't opening up." Gatti, looked disheveled as he threw away some trash into a receptacle. "I'll get the others."

"I'll get Lord Dilandau." Miguel smiled. "Please find a spot, I would suggest this chair." Miguel pointed to a unused looking one. "Its safe."

Chesta looked at the others and inwardly cringed. Unsure of the meaning behind suggesting a specific chair for him. He took the seat assigned to him and waited.

The first to come out again was Ryoun who was as tall as ever, one thing he remembered. The darker haired youth was glancing in his direction, and went to a seat. "Hi, sorry about the mess, we've got a few lazy soldiers here."

"Says the guy who sheds like a horse." Gatti walked in with Dalet and another behind him. Chesta hadn't seen the other before, and wondered if he was as new as he would be. Or if he was always with them and went unnoticed.

"Why do we need more? I hate odd numbers." Dalet sat on an ornate chair and slouched. "No offense Guimel, but I don't know why they sent us a flagman, but I'm happy with six."

"When we call you commander, you can make the dragonslayers as shitty as you want it." Gatti sat down next to Ryoun and crossed his ankle over his knee. "It's up to Dilandau, but he's not going to like this sudden change."

"I remember when we added Dalet, he kept forgetting we had the addition and would kick him out." Ryoun chuckled, ignoring other's glare.

"Dilandau tends to be forgetful when he's tired." Miguel smiled as he walked in. "He's coming, he was asleep." Miguel took the seat closest to Chesta and gave the new addition a warm look. "You should introduce yourself, while we wait."

Chesta balked and nodded. He stood and bowed his head. "I… I am Chesta, it took several months of recovery and training, but I've elected and approved by Lord Folken to join."

Three pairs of eyes shown confusion, one was happy and ready to laugh, and the other was staring at the ceiling.

Chesta noticed the confusion and paled. "Oh! Sorry, I was the seer that you saved from the desert torture encampment." He brushed some of his blond hair from his face, and pulled his sleeves up over his good arm.

Gatti burst out laughing, getting up from his seat. "Well look at you. You look like you're not going to turn to dust." he pinched Chesta's cheek. "Even got some meat on you."

Ryoun smiled. "Its good to see you again. The commander should be happy to see you."

Before he could respond he felt a hand on the back of his head, and a menacing aura behind him.

"Good morning commander." Gatti crossed his arms. "I think we already like the new guy."

Dilandau pulled Chesta's head back and glared at him. "Who are you again?"

Chesta was about to fall backwards. "Chesta, Lord Dilandau."

Dilandau looked exhausted and he finally let go and sat down and stared off for a few moments.

"He's thinking, give him a moment." Gatti whispered.

Chesta sat down in his chair. "I know I may not be as skilled as the rest of you, however, I do believe I can bring something to the group."

"Chesta, why would you want to join?" Ryoun asked, his face dropped into a concerned look. "Our missions require a lot of mental and physical stamina. I'm not calling you weak, but do you wish to experience or even commit the same atrocities done to you?"

Chesta didn't take a moment to think. "I have a clear goal, and whatever I can do to reach that goal. I will kill, and renounce my humanity to do so." He said it without waver. "I have only killed one man in my life, and after that everything changed. I want to rid the world of those men. And I will gladly, and loyally give my life in the pathway."

Dilandau chuckled. "I am glad you didn't lose your backbone, however I don't care for people willing to die for their cause." He straightened up. "I have no use for martyrs. Even with your better health, you still experienced something that you'll live with forever. Do you think you can survive us?"

"Were you never told what happened to us?" He asked. When he saw their solemn but curious faces he looked down. "The came in the night, killing the elders first. Everyone who escaped were shot down by arrows. They chained us up by our necks and dragged us those miles to the encampment. When I tried to use my power, they dislocated my shoulder. When I tried to protect myself, they ground sand into my eyes. They gave us moldy bread and putrid swamp water. I watched my brothers eat rust and metal shavings to die, I watched them eat from the dead corpses. I awoke next to dead bodies for days. And I watched them saw off the feet of three of my friends. Letting them bleed out, promising to cauterize their wounds if they told any secrets of the empire. When they made up convincing lies, they had their skin burned instead. We don't know anything that goes on, we were peaceful, kind and not hurting anyone." As he talked his voice quaked in anger and he grabbed his shoulder a little. "I have plenty of scars that need avenging."

Dilandau smirked. "Almost good enough, though I do commend you for getting stronger." He stood up, and looked down at Chesta. "Show me what you can do."

Chesta nodded and his head fell back, eyes widening as his pupils grew, almost swallowing up the light blue color. His eyes darted back and forth in unnatural paths. He grabbed the arms of the chair tightly.

Everyone in the room froze, cautious of the other's reaction.

"I… I see.. Lord Folken, he's.. preparing for something." He whispered. "He looks upon the Mystic Moon. All the pieces are falling into place, the climax will begin soon."

Dilandau narrowed his eyes and grabbed Chesta's shoulder, breaking the other out of the trance.

Chesta flopped over the edge of the chair and panted. "I hope he didn't notice."

"You have a place here, but I will keep my eye on you, if Folken was the one who assigned you, it may mean he's trying to keep eyes on me."

"I elected, they originally assigned me to General Adelphos' comm-"

"Fuck that pedophile, you're mine." Dilandau spat.

Gatti laughed and shook his head. "Guess that's the end all, be all." He patted Chesta's shoulder. "Welcome."

Chesta winced. "Thanks."

Dalet scoffed. "Too many blondes."

Guimel finally spoke up, putting his hands in the air. "Congratulations, now I'm not the errand boy." his tone was soft, but monotone. He didn't look all that excited despite his actions.

Dalet rolled his eyes, "You still are because you are the flagman."

Guimel moaned.

"I can help wherever I'm needed." He stood up and bowed. "Thank you all for everything, for saving my life, and accepting me."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! I'm gonna catch this one up with the one on AO3! Have a great week and weekend!

* * *

Next Time: Ryoun is the one who trains them, he has to protect them from reaching a too soon end.


	4. Ryoun - Attack

Echoes of Fire and Gold

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

Warnings:

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

Thanks To: Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

Based and Inspired by:

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

Authors Notes:

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

He sat alone amongst the rubble, he was still breathing, and that meant he was alive. He dislodged his foot from under the horse and stared off for a moment. Part of him wanted to run away, he couldn't see anyone and if he left they'd think he was dead. Miguel was his close friend, watching him fall from his horse in a heap, was too much.

Ryoun could run away and they'd think he was dead. What if he was the only one alive? It would make it easier. What if he needed to save someone, when his leaving would get them killed? He tried to push back the dead that gripped him tightly,

 **Attack**

"Again!" Ryoun shouted.

Gatti sipped at his drink as he watched the still small Chesta spin and kick towards Ryoun's shoulder, only to be blocked.

"Again!" Ryoun caught the next blow and pushed the blonde down to his back. "You're still too slow Chesta."

Chesta laid his head down on the floor and sighed. "I can only spin so much before I get disoriented. And you told me not to close my eyes."

"If you cant figure out to be faster, then learn how to counter guard breaks." Ryoun pulled at his defense gloves. and then put up his fists, and in his tall stature seemed to tower over the blonde.

Chesta, though still had a lack of muscle mass in comparison to the toned and unnecessarily shirtless Ryoun. Chesta had made a face when Ryoun came out in little to nothing on. Cringing somewhat as the other complained that he was going overheat in his short-sleeved robes and soft pants.

"Let's move on after you get a drink, your face is getting flushed." Ryoun commented.

Chesta's shoulders tensed and he turned around and went to sit next to Gatti. "Yes because I'm irritated." He mumbled under his breath.

"Good work out there, you're going a lot faster than Dalet, though he's still screwed if he loses his sword." Gatti handed him a bottle.

Chesta took the bottle and put it down beside him. "Is he always this gung-ho about health and training?" He grabbed his rag and wiped off his face.

"You are getting flushed though." Gatti pointed. "Yeah, he's our tank, so he's in charge of leading training. And he takes it pretty personal when we get injured." He took a drink. "He works well with Miguel, since they compliment each other's style. But he's kind of a protective mother hen."

Chesta relaxed some, letting a smile out. "I worry he doesn't trust me to take care of myself."

"Give him time, give us all time, we were the ones who found you halfway in the ground." Gatti put his hand up as he drank again. "I know you were not responsible for your situation, however... HOWEVER understand that when you see someone in that condition its natural to push them to take care of themselves."

"Dilandau doesn't treat me like that."

"Dilandau was in a situation similar to yours."

Ryoun came back into the training room and heard part of the conversation when Gatti's voice rose. "Only he was younger, and a wildling."

Chesta rose a brow. "I heard rumors about that."

"He was abandoned at birth, given up in the middle of the wastes. Raised by wild beasts. He can better comprehend living off nothing better than we and sees that you're capable." Ryoun grabbed Chesta's cup and put it in front of him. "I'm not Lord Dilandau, and he gave me the order to train and prepare you, so you're to listen."

Chesta looked up at Ryoun, and took the glass from the other. He took a drink, and made a face.

"If you want to fight with us, you need to be able to keep up with training like us."

"I never see Gatti train." he side-eyed Gatti who leaned away.

"Gatti trains with Lord Dilandau." Ryoun glanced at Gatti with a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Yep, I am a level higher than Ryoun." Gatti grinned. "Ryoun doesn't respect anyone that cant defeat him."

"What about Miguel?" Chesta asked. "He doesn't train often either."

"Miguel stays at a distance most of the missions, medic is the most protected in the group. Without our medic we're as good as dead." Ryoun explained. "You, on the other hand are at Dalet and Guimel's level."

"Only Guimel trains with his group, no clue what they do or where they go." Gatti shrugged.

"Folken required it, Gatti was the one who lost Guimel's information, and none of us feel its good manners to ask him what he's good at. So we stuck him with small things to be nice." Ryoun whispered and covered his face with his hand.

Chesta shook his head. "What about Lord Dilandau?"

"Well, when we train, it's usually sparring with practice steels." Gatti tapped his chin. "He's pretty ruthless, and he gets pretty angry when trainers get onto him about proper sword etiquette."

"Gatti doesn't either, so they do well with their crazed swinging and awkward stabbing motions." Ryoun said and laughed. "Dalet refuses to sword train with them because he grew up a sword prodigy."

"Wouldn't believe it if you spooked him." Gatti said and grinned.

Ryoun rolled his eyes.

"Hey, common area in five minutes." Dalet's head poked between the door and the panel. "And stop talking about me behind my back.

Gatti laughed, "Sorry, sorry." he stood up. "Lets get going, five minutes means now."

They followed after Dalet who kept his nose in the air and refused to acknowledge the ones behind him. Dalet sat in his spot on the bench chair.

Miguel on the other side smiled up at the rest of them as they entered. "Chesta, you're not overdoing it are you?" He glanced between he and Ryoun.

Ryoun shook his head. "Miguel, don't start."

Miguel laughed, "Are you feeling guilty?"

Ryoun rolled his eyes. "Am I overworking you?" he turned his attention to the younger blonde.

"Yes." Chesta admitted without hesitation, but he smiled.

Gatti sat down in his spot, and shook his head. "Dont buy it Miguel, Chesta tends to like egging Ryoun on, he's fitting in just fine."

"Can you two move?" Guimel was standing behind them, much to the shock of Ryoun and Chesta who jumped at his voice. He laughed at their reaction.

"Where did you come from?" Ryoun grumbled and moved out of the way. "Hate when you do that."

Guimel just smiled and headed to his spot, "I hope we're discussing dinner, that's all I care about right now."

Chesta took his spot, the chair was still worth getting used to, but it was nice and bouncy.

Ryoun waited until Dilandau entered the room before sitting down.

Dilandau was a bit irritable, he held a crumpled piece of black paper in his hand. Black letters never meant anything good was going to happen. He sat down in his seat at the front of the room and looked at Chesta. "You dodged an early death, you must be lucky."

Chesta's brows rose and concern fell over him. "What do you mean?"

"General Adelphos was killed, there was an attack on their airship, everyone's dead and their cargo stolen. It crashed over Stolas." He mumbled. "The old asshole is dead, but unfortunately this means we'll be busy."

"Sir?" Ryoun spoke up. "What did they steal?"

"Folken just said cargo, it must be something quite important to be up in arms about it." He sighed. "We're to go after the thieves in the next day, so we prepare tonight. He's going to give us the rest of the information in the morning."

"Sir," Gatti spoke, and waited for Dilandau's attention. "Who are the thieves?"

"Abaharaki," Dilandau's smile grew. "It'll be such fun to finally deal with them. We'll be needing everyone's fighting power." He glanced at Miguel after looking up from the paper. "Will you be ready for it?"

"Yes, sir." Miguel nodded.

Ryoun glanced back at Chesta again. They were going through the same wasteland that they had found the seer in before joining them. It concerned him that the blonde who kept declining water, and food. It didn't help that this was a common thing. He didn't want to press, in case it was due to his unfortunate time before they met. It bothered him, because he was such a big eater, and knowing Chesta was refusing food made him distraught.

He stopped obsessing. Reserving himself to getting Dilandau's permission to hold him down to drink. It was hot, and they had a day's ride ahead of them. It was less conspicuous to track the Abaharaki with a small band of horses than a convoy.

Ryoun shook his head, he needed to stop obsessing over everyone's, or solely Chesta's welfare. Gatti had told him that Chesta was going to do what Chesta wanted to do, and no amount of forcing him to eat or drink was going to help. Even if Gatti, himself, was in the same boat with worry.

Miguel had been the one to finally get onto the other a bit before they left. Which Chesta justified his food habit by saying that the elders raised him to eat and drink when necessary.

It was the one thing that bothered them all. The only one that could get the slayer to eat was Dilandau's threatening tone and promise to kick him out.

They trotted the long sprawling mountains and into the desert wasteland. They followed the tracks left by the giant rolling fortress, the current home of the nomadic Abaharaki. They weren't hard to spot from the air, and neither from the ground. The wheel tracks dug into the ground like it was thin ice.

Jajuka and his team of kamikaze beast men followed behind them. Doing well enough keeping up with the horses that would spend a couple hours running along the wasteland. They would stop to rest and share a waterskin between them, while the humans of the group had their own.

"How many hours before we catch up?" Dilandau ran a hand through his hot hair, feeling most of the effects of the sun thanks to his skin and hair pigmentation.

"Lord Dilandau, we have a few more hours until we catch up, we should reach them closer to sundown." Jajuka looked out into the distance.

"We'll catch up and head them off, by then they'll have reached the canyon passages, and have little way to evade." Dilandau glanced over the dragonslayers and pushed his horse towards them. "After the beasts disable their fortress wheels, we attack in opposite rotations, keep moving at all times. Stopping only results in them dragging you off your horses." He instructed and looked at Chesta. "Team one follows me, consisting of Guimel, Gatti and Chesta. Team two will be lead by Jajuka, following him will be Dalet, Ryoun and Miguel."

They each nodded.

"They will attempt to capture or immediately kill us if we're brought down, keep your eyes peeled for enemies at high points. It's likely that they may have canons ready to go or parties moving parallel with their fortress. That in the event of an attack, they can outflank us." He went on and grinned. "Your best advantage is they wont have time enough to get on horseback and match our speed."

Everyone listened, while getting some of the life back in their limbs.

Miguel checked his medical pack and glanced at Chesta, worried.

Ryoun patted Miguel's shoulder. "You concerned as much as I am?"

"Probably not as much, but yes." Miguel whispered, the winds over the dead valley kept their conversation unheard.

"I think he'll do well, Gatti said he'd stick close and keep him covered. Lets hope that he doesn't freeze, this is our first attack on the head of the Abaharaki in a while. I'm interested to see his reaction." Ryoun's hand ran down the metal of the horse's armor.

"My concern is not with his reaction, but if any of the Abaharaki there are the ones that were a part of the other faction. They'll identify him and if we mess up this may end up being a rescue mission as well." Miguel whispered, refastening his pack. "He's also one of the smallest, so they may aim for him."

"His horse is fast, and lighter than ours. So he'll be safe enough if he can avoid captured or knocked off." Ryoun sighed. "Get him to drink please, last thing I need is to bother him further."

Miguel nodded. "Chesta, how are you on water?" He asked aloud.

Chesta turned his head towards them, seeing Ryoun standing with Miguel triggered his eyes to roll. "I have enough." He stared both of them down.

Miguel cringed at Chesta's glare. "Ok, good." He shot Ryoun a sharp look. "Thanks."

Gatti laughed and shook his head. "Ryoun stop pestering him, if he doesn't drink soon we'll tie him down."

"Not you as well," Chesta sighed and pulled out his water skin and took a drink. "Happy?" He put it back and looked out over the wasteland.

Dilandau had ignored them, and finally climbed back onto his horse. "Lets ride, we don't want to lose our daylight hours."

They rode another three hours before finally reaching the canyon's top. The canyon was a normal trade route that was invisible from the air.

They waited for the sun to set, following the path in wait for their prey. They passed around some dried meat and biscuits for dinner. Chesta passed on the meat and ate a biscuit when he felt eyes burning the back of his head.

Ryoun slipped off his horse and stretched, and checked his sword and the spear at his side.

Gatti lead his horse over. "You get that knick out of it?" He asked, leaning forward and resting his arm on the horse's neck.

"Yeah, it took some time buffing, but in time I got it out." Ryoun said, and turned the sword this way and that. "I keep forgetting how strong magic can be." He whispered.

Gatti stretched, "You say that, can't help but think you keep trying to test Dilandau."

Dalet trotted his horse over. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, the sand and water method you told me about worked better than the file. Thanks," Ryoun nodded to Dalet who grinned. "So what are the plans after this?"

Dalet put a finger to his jawline and thought. "I think maybe some grilled meat, or some fish would be good for dinner."

"You're disgusting Dalet. How can you eat those things with dead, empty eyes?" Gatti asked.

Dalet pursed his lips. "Better than pig meat, Torushina ruined you."

Gatti laughed. "Best part of that place, if we all go back I've got a food crawl that would make you never wanna leave."

Ryoun shook his head. "I hate eating out, its a waste of money and home cooked is always better."

"Eating out is the same though, someone's cooking it." Gatti said.

"With low standards." Ryoun rebuked.

"Oh don't get the farm boy started." Gatti shook his head, pestering the other.

"We're going." Dilandau called out.

They reached the cliff face and saw the Abaharaki convoy. They first saw the cloud of dust and dirt it left behind. Then heard the grind of the rock and topsoil under it's giant wheels.

"We found it," Jajuka growled, he stopped his group of kamikaze beast men. Riding up close to the slayers, he was an unofficial member, mostly to remind Dilandau of Folken's reach.

The slayers exchanged glances, a couple felt nervous chills. The idea of a goddess, one in a human form, within reach was unimaginable.

"That's it Jajuka?" Dilandau looked at the convoy with disdain, "Lord Folken has ordered us to take whatever's inside that thing?" he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes falling on Chesta. Who looked down at the Abaharaki convoy with hatred in his eyes. "What's it like inside Chesta?"

Chesta fell deep into his mind, his eyes darted back and forth as he found himself standing inside the large moving convoy. "I see.. a girl, decked in white.. at the stables."

Gatti glanced over, a bit of worry in his features. He hoped the other would be well enough to fight.

"A girl in white." Dilandau mused, the goddess surely.

"Lord Dilandau, we must make this plan work." Jajuka's horse broke the line and trotted to Dilandau's side.

"I know!" Dilandau snapped. "All we need to do is snatch the wing goddess, correct?" He smiled, a plan coming to mind. "While we're at it, why dont we just kill them all."

"The Abaharaki have too many strong fighters," Ryoun saw the irritation in Dilandau's demeanor grow as Jajuka spoke. "We may lose too many of our soldiers by ignoring the ord-"

Dilandau struck the beast man across the face. "Now enough of your babbling, it's getting dark already."

Ryoun cursed inwardly.

"Its hunting time now.." Dilandau purred, laying his sword over his shoulder.

The sacrificial beast men sprinted ahead. They were willing to do whatever it took to keep their side of the deal with Folken. The first one jumped and latched onto the wheel, and with a deep breath ignited the powder keg on its back.

Ryoun could barely hear over the hoof beats and the explosion. He kept his eyes on Dilandau, and when he rose his sword and yelled, he glanced at Miguel and Dalet on each side of him.

They broke off into their two groups of four. Dilandau leading one group, heading north first. Gatti rode hard behind him, with Chesta and Guimel on his heels.

The other team, lead by Jajuka headed the opposite direction. As they separated, Ryoun glanced at Chesta. He was concerned over the younger one's pale appearance, but got his head back in the assault. Dalet was behind him, Miguel ahead of him. He had to make sure Miguel remained safe.

Dilandau laughed as the first beast brought down the convoy in its tracks. "Lets go!" he called out. He only had to glance back once to see Gatti, Chesta and Guimel riding after him, as the others followed Jajuka.

Ryoun followed through each attack, letting his blade slice across one abaharaki. He spun his sword and looked over his shoulder, he had to recount everyone's position.

Miguel had slowed some, Ryoun noticed. Something had caught his eye.

Ryoun looked towards the other set, his mind first going to them. When he saw Chesta's gaze upwards, he cursed and followed the line of sight.

Suddenly, Miguel was gone. His horse had even pulled away from their rotation. Ryoun's heart picked up speed and he looked back. There was a lump of armor splayed out on the ground. His terrible wish that it was Jajuka entered his mind first, but the beast man was still ahead of him. He glanced back at Dalet who seemed as dismayed as he was.

There was a hoot of joy from the abaharaki, and their leader now stood among them.

And Miguel on the ground, still as death.

He saw Dilandau's attacks gain strength, and anger. His aim directed at the long haired leader himself.

There was a whistle, signaling that one of them had caught the wing goddess, and was on their way to the rendezvous point.

Ryoun whistled in response and saw Dilandau's head turn towards the south where Jajuka and the remainder of his group were already heading.

Dilandau whistled to his group and they cut south. "They're heading to the hot fields!" He yelled behind him.

They raced after the two horses that challenged each other for speed. Ryoun kicked his horse faster, they had to make sure that the pursuer didn't get her back.

The sun had finally set and they rode after for half an hour before they found the arguing man and beast.

"Ryoun, spear." Dilandau murmured as he pulled his horse to a stop. "Lets interrupt their spat and finish this terrible mission."

Ryoun nodded and unsheathed the spear, and with a twist of his wrist it extended with a snap. He tossed it to Dilandau.

Dilandau stood, and adjusted his grip on the weapon, holding it over his shoulder. With a clench of his hand, and a swift movement he sent the spear through the air. Dilandau winced a little when it missed the mark, hitting the beast man in the chest. "Oh, I hit the wrong target."

They watched the man turn towards them, looking upon them with rage.

"Oh well, that beast was useless to me anyways." He rubbed his cheek, and looked down at the woman. "All we need to do is snatch up that woman right Jajuka? Which means we don't need him, so he's not our concern."

Ryoun wished he was a bit closer, to see the woman's face, to look upon the goddess. If they got her, everything would be over. The girl was not much younger than they were, dressed strangely though. She clung to the man that saved her, another Abaharaki soldier was all he knew.

Then Dilandau lifted in the air, the horse with him. That had been no ordinary Abaharaki.

Ryoun's stomach twisted when he saw nothing but blood and viscera explode in Dilandau's direction. He didn't even want to look at the other's horrified faces.

"SPREAD OUT HE'S GOT MAGICAL POWERS!" Jajuka yelled, his deep voice snapping each of them out of their states. "Leave some distance!"

They separated again, Ryoun leading Chesta and a distraught Gatti away, Dilandau was still in one piece, so he was still alive. Jajuka lead the other two in the opposite direction, keeping them further away to avoid possible attack.

"Is Lord Dilandau going to be ok?" Chesta whispered. "That man's power, its great."

Gatti was staring at the two fighters, the rain had started and it dulled out the sound from their conversation below. "He'll be fine, Dilandau is smart enough to fight to win."

Ryoun nodded. "When he's done with that man, we'll take the woman and quickly flee."

Chesta's face contorted and he began to shake, seeing the display of power below seemed to trouble him. "Something's wrong." He lifted his head. "The ground."

The ground below them gave way.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! I'm gonna catch this one up with the one on AO3! Have a great week and weekend!

* * *

Next Time: All he wants to do is leave, but a suffering voice compels him to find the others.


	5. Ryoun - Encounter

Echoes of Fire and Gold

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

Warnings:

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

Thanks To: Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

Based and Inspired by:

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

Authors Notes:

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Encounter**

At the outskirts of Adom, the large town of Arzas was home to beast and human alike. When Folken took over Adom, and rid the country of his people, Arzas was first taken over. The once beautiful town was overran with tents, pop up buildings, and black dragon soldiers. The beasts that once shared the community with the humans had been ran out, at Folken's command. The town was notorious for having good health resources, as the head family of the town were some of the best healers in Adom.

The head healer agreed to service the BDC soldiers to save his family and people. His wife, a midwife and doula, took up a lot of the other affairs of the household and finances with her daughters. Their only son, Miguel, took over the apprentice hood. The original apprentice skipped out of the village when the BDC came in.

However, after some years the head healer, Raguel Lavariel was discovered causing more deaths than preventing them.

At that time, Dilandau and Ryoun, along with several foot soldiers had arrived in Arzas. Overseeing the military efforts and see where they needed soldiers placed.

"Disgusting little town, full of the sick and dying." Dilandau sneered from atop his horse.

Ryoun shrugged his shoulders. "I like the air here, its crisp."

"Shut up country boy." Dilandau rolled his eyes. "Why are we here again?"

"Sir, we're here to oversee military efforts and you need to…" Ryoun started and glanced at Dilandau's arm. "Get that spider bite looked at."

Dilandau looked at the wrapped section of his arm and gagged a little. "Ugh, if it didn't hurt so much I'd cut it off." The wound had festered some, the infection and Dilandau's inability to stop molesting the wound made it worsen. "Who is the best healer here?"

"Raguel Lavariel, but I think he was beheaded for killing soldiers." Ryoun sighed. "But I'm not sure who apprenticed him. Or if his family spared."

They rode for a while until they found a higher officer who was sitting down to a drink of ale. "You, we need to talk to the head healer in this town."

"Dead. He's got his wife, but she's taken ill." The man took a sip. "Apprentice skipped town, we're looking for him but the son is in the cage." He pointed to a metal building off in the distance sitting under a large tent. "He refuses to help, his sisters were a bit more compliant but they didn't study the medicines. Apparently the women in this village are the hunter-gatherers." He scoffed.

"They have to be better than you." Dilandau made a face. "Enough of your idiotic blathering, I'm going to go see the son and hope his intelligence is above yours."

The guard captain coughed and yelled obscenities towards Dilandau

Ryoun eyed the man as they trotted off and put his hand on his blade, giving the officer a warning look.

In the tent the cage had a good dozen or more men and women sitting around or laying on the ground.

"Were is the Lavariel patriarch?" Dilandau asked as he stepped in.

Ryoun behind him looked around, he felt sorry for the people, but not much he could do for them.

The guard on duty turned to Dilandau, and saluted. "Sir!" He lead them to the boy in the back. "He's here, he still refuses to help."

Dilandau looked at the young man in the cell, only a bit younger than he was. "You, why wont you do your job?"

"You killed my father," the boy said without looking up.

"I didn't kill your father," Dilandau argued. "So next reason?"

The other looked up, his messy brown hair hung around his grey blue eyes. "I wont help the black dragon, they killed my father!" He yelled.

Dilandau sneered. "After he killed handfuls of our men?" He asked. "He was a murderer."

"My father was innocent!" The boy snapped and kicked the cage bars.

"Your father is responsible for over hundred men, many of them who had brats like you, wives like your mother, and suddenly your father is the most important person on Gaea?"

"He was to me." The boy turned his head away.

"You're a weakling child, you cant even heal a bug bite can you?" Dilandau crouched and grabbed the bar. "Did you disappoint daddy too many times?"

The boy kicked the bars again, aiming for Dilandau's fingers.

Dilandau reached between the bars and grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled his head up against his barred wall. "Be a good brat and pick up his job. Or next time you try to assault me I'll grab that leg and bend it sideways until it breaks, then I'll do the other one. Breaking your legs will be easy you weak child!"

"I refuse!" The boy yelled back trying to pull away, "I didn't want to be a healer, I wont do it for the soldiers, and I wont do it for that tyrant you call a lord!"

Dilandau let go of the other. "What's your name?" He asked.

The boy looked up, his eyes red from crying. "Miguel, son of Raguel and Maria Lavariel,"

Dilandau rose a brow. "Miguel, I like it.."

When Ryoun woke, his horse was dead and laying across his right leg. For a moment he didn't care if he died there.

He didn't want to think of the others, in case they had met the same end as Miguel. He could just pry himself from the dead animal and run off. It wasn't like he was happy fighting in this war. Being forced into it just like most of Folken's men. He stayed for Dilandau and…

He heard pained sobs cut through the silence, and he forgot his plan to leave. Someone was still alive.

Ryoun pushed the horse from his leg with the free one, thankful it was only his foot pinned. Pushing himself up with the rock behind him he looked for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

There was no reply, but the cries softened some as he got closer.

Ryoun rounded a cliff edge and found Chesta sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. He was bleeding a little, his gloves wet and the side of his neck covered. "Chesta? Are you ok?"

"I…" Chesta started. "I cant find Gatti or the others, I cant find Lord Dilandau." He whispered. "I hit my head, I'm too dizzy and…" He knew Chesta's abilities became fragmented when he was too emotional or injured.

"Its ok, stay here," Ryoun knelt down to him and checked the wound on his head. "I'll look for the others."

"O-ok.." Chesta shivered, pulling his knees up to his chest on the ground.

Ryoun heard talking as he searched further for the others, one voice he recognized as Dilandau's. He hoped that their commander met no harm, and had the rest with him. As he came around a fallen boulder he saw Gatti and Dilandau in full embrace. Gatti's hand had the back of Dilandau's head, holding onto him tightly. Ryoun, fell back and hid. He grabbed a rock and tossed it to the ground.

When he heard them separate, he rounded the corner.

"Good, you're still alive." Dilandau commended. "Have you found the others?"

"Chesta has a small head injury, he's fine otherwise." Ryoun sighed. "I've not been able to find the others."

Gatti looked down. "I thought you guys were dead, I was back far enough not to fall, but I saw those guys fall with Jajuka, I don't know if they survived."

Dilandau remained quiet, his face dropped from his earlier bemused grin. "We need to find them, I cant lose more than Miguel."

Gatti ran a hand through his hair, "I want to get Miguel's body back."

"If you can do it without getting killed or seen," Dilandau's voice was empty, showing the growing depression in his tone.

"If I feel like there's some danger, I'll turn back." Gatti promised.

Dilandau only nodded, and watched as Gatti disappeared up the cliff face.

Ryoun walked with Dilandau hoping to find some evidence of Guimel and Dalet's survival.

"They're dead, crushed by the disaster caused by you and the dragon." Jajuka growled.

Dilandau's face contorted. "Where is the dragon?" He snapped.

"Nearly dead, and headed for the village of Adom," Jajuka stared down at the other. "They are already far enough away, the goddess carried him."

"Go away Jajuka." He sneered.

Ryoun could tell that Dilandau was too far gone, that he had reached the point of calm and dismissalin his anger. Ryoun sat down on a rock next to Chesta who was in a near catatonic state.

They had three horses between them. Jajuka still held the dead beast man in his arms. "The rendezvous is in an hour, don't be late." The dog man turned and left.

Dilandau glared after him, but turned his back and looked down at Ryoun and Chesta. "Ryoun, Chesta is to ride with you, I'll lead Gatti's horse until he meets back with us. I hope he comes back with Miguel, but I don't have much faith anymore."

Ryoun looked at Chesta. "Ok. Lets get going." he stood up and helped Chesta stand, picking him up by the elbows. He found someone's horse and helped Chesta get on. He climbed on in front of him and grabbed the reigns. They rode slowly, the horses were injured as well and running low on steam. They kept the same path as they headed to the rendezvous point.

Gatti rejoined them before the hour, empty handed as expected. Finding no openings and no body left on the ground. His eyes had sunken in with the look of despair.

Chesta kept his cries as silent as he could, pushing his head down, chin against his chest.

Ryoun ignored him, giving him the time to mourn before they gave their report. Ryoun hoped that Chesta hadn't suffered a concussion. It triggering the crying and the inability to use his power. When he heard the other finish, he looked over his shoulder. "Hey, let me see your eyes."

Chesta turned his head some, to avoid eye contact. "Why?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"If you have a concussion, we need to get you looked at." Ryoun whispered back, not wanting to give their commander anything else to worry about. With Miguel gone, he had to do what he knew.

Chesta looked up at him, "I'm feeling better now." His eyes were a bit puffy, but the pupils were similar enough in size and enlarged from the dark.

"Good, can you use your power?"

"I don't think I can yet, I still have a headache.." Chesta looked ahead, then dropped his head down. "I am too afraid to see what happened to them. Jajuka said they were dead, I don't want to see that." He covered his face with a hand.

"I'm sorry." Ryoun nodded, and ceased his badgering. "And I'm sorry for before. I shouldn't have pushed Miguel into making you mad."

Chesta's throat tightened, "I know Miguel knows that I don't hate him, and I know he doesn't hate me." Chesta's tone was dark. "Don't apologize."

Ryoun gave up, glancing over to Dilandau and Gatti who rode close together. He picked up a bit of speed to get ahead of them, giving them a bit more time without eyes over their shoulders. Ryoun knew Dilandau better than most of them, he didn't know some of the weird intricacies that Gatti knew. But he knew Dilandau the longest, and of his past before the war reached them.

'Dilandau' was the young man's new name, Dilandau was taught to be dangerous. His mind filled with propaganda straight from Folken's mouth. The creature he was before, the young boy he was when Ryoun first knew him. Was so much different.

Ryoun was raised on a small farm on the outskirts of the desert and forest. The nearest village to them was less than a mile walk. He lived with his widowed mother, and farm animals. His father, died and without any known cause. He had few memories of the man other than teaching him how to cook. Things had changed after his father's death, and most of the village had been callous towards them. His mother blamed for poison, or pushing him to overwork himself.

Ryoun had spent some nights on their roof, overlooking the land they managed to keep up. To seek out disgruntled villagers who decided to steal or destroy their crops. He held a crop sickle at his side, waiting diligently for anything to come past the property line.

He was half asleep when he heard the braying of the goats, unhappy with something. It took him a few moments to push himself up to take notice to their plight. He watched their heads rush around in circles, breaking off and braying angrily. He jumped down from the roof and headed to investigate. Taking a few steps closer, something small jumped over the fence and left a cloud of dust behind it.

Ryoun grabbed one of the horses, and began to take chase after the creature. He only saw that it had a white coat, and was only a bit smaller than him, maybe. He couldn't tell what it was from its quick movement. He lead his horse into the forest beyond his mother's property.

Something larger jumped out and the horse reared up, dropping Ryoun off its back, and sprinted back towards the farm. A wild dog snarled at him, barking and snapping towards the boy. Ryoun tried to move back, get away from the animal. It was a dark grey and rust colored. So it wasn't the animal he'd caught sight of. But it could have been the mother, so he grabbed a fallen branch and swung it at the creature.

She backed up and jumped away.

There was a couple nights of this. The fourth night it had been in vegetable stalks. He went out twice and found only bits of vegetables eaten by something. Wild dogs didn't eat vegetables only to find out they didn't like them.

He ended up outside three more times through the night, finding nothing but evidence the thing had been there.

The fifth night he heard noises outside his window, digging sounds against the wood panels. When he looked out the window he saw a flash of white dart away. He had gotten a better look, but couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was, it wasn't a dog.

He tracked after it, the thing left weird foot prints, too wide to be a dogs. He grabbed the horse and a torch and searched the forest along border of the wasteland. Wild dogs tended to dig dens in the wasteland because the ground was more solid. This thing, whatever it was, stuck close to the dogs.

He slipped off his horse and held the torch up to look around. He grabbed a biscuit from his cloak pocket and held it out. "Come out.."

There was some rustling behind him, forcing him to turn around.

He lowered the torch and looked into the brush. A pair of bright, vibrant red eyes were watching him with interest. Ryoun stepped closer and held out the bread. "Here.."

When the creature moved closer, showing it's face.

Ryoun screamed and backed up, throwing the biscuit at it and grabbing the horse and took off. It had a weird human face, but was frightful. He kept conjuring monstrous images in his mind.

When a weeklong rainfall hit, they struggled to keep the animals and the crops alive. He and his mother spent many days nearly drowning to set up canvas tarps to shield the delicate vegetation from dying. He'd look out, feeling the fear of the creature watching him, waiting to strike.

It never showed up, and Ryoun was glad for it.

The rain stopped and the sun again graced their poor farm. They only lost a few feet of vegetables and a goat to depression.

He emptied the barn of animals, who were all happy to be back out into the sun instead of stressed from the storm. When he finished he looked around to see if he'd forgotten any, when he tripped a little over a lump in the hey. He cursed, worried one of the babies had died, and covered up. He started to brush away the hay, when he saw pink skin, he became frantic. He pushed away all the straw and hay until he found laying underneath was a young boy, naked, wounded and emaciated.

The face, the hair and the muddy skin was like the monster he'd imagined, but it was only a boy.

He ran to find his mother, only to come back and the boy had moved away from his spot. The boy had backed into one of the stalls to hide. When they found him, he screamed, whining from fear and pain.

Ryoun's mother tried to calm him down some, her voice was soft. "Stay here, I'm going to go get food."

Ryoun nodded and tried to get the boy to come closer. He held out his hand and tried to call the other over.

The boy got closer and glared, his deep red eyes gave Ryoun the warning.

"You were the one who was stealing food in our field weren't you?" he asked, averting his eyes from how strange the boy looked.

The boy reacted to Ryoun's words and snapped his teeth around Ryoun's palm, sinking them deep in the skin.

Ryoun winced and punched the boy in the temple, knocking him off his hand and out for the moment. "Damnit!" He cursed and headed inside to help his bleeding hand.

They had brought the boy inside, tying his hands and feet and gagging him. His mother even gave the boy a bit of chamomile and lavender to calm him. Ryoun's mother tended to the boy's wound, and then her son's. Commenting on his stupidity when he stuck his hand out to a wildling not expecting to get bit.

When the boy woke up, he cried out, whining through the night and struggled against his bindings. They gave him food to eat and water to drink until he was full. Then he slept more.

"Well, he's wild, it's not our responsibility to tame him, his pack will be looking for him and I don't want wild dogs breathing down my neck. So we do like we do to wild animals. Move him to the forest, untie him and let him go."

They released him, and left him to find his pack again. It was common that human children were adopted by beast people. Wildlings were a different case. Raised by animals, those who didn't know the language or ethics of humans. The boy was only six or seven, but it was too hard to tell.

Ryoun had heard the villagers complain about the boy, how he'd come into town and steal food. How he'd come near the children and try to watch them. He knew how cruel the villagers could be, but it wasn't his problem.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! I'm gonna catch this one up with the one on AO3! Have a great week and weekend!

* * *

Next Time: Ryoun makes a decision.


	6. Ryoun - Defect

Echoes of Fire and Gold

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

Warnings:

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

Thanks To: Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

Based and Inspired by:

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

Authors Notes:

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Defect**

Ryoun had tried scaring the child away when the boy showed up on their front steps, sickly and weak. The village had treated him like a pest. It went on for so long, after the war started, Ryoun remembered a giant courier ship that soared through the sky.

A tall dark man came and found the boy, rumors had erupted around the village near his home that the boy had been dangerous. That he killed someone, and the words had reached Folken, who lead the Black Dragon Clan.

The rest was history, at least where he wanted it to remain.

In the past.

Ryoun heard the screaming echoing through the halls, the sound of bones dislocating and snapping. The sound was like claws against his skin. Dilandau was in trouble again, and Folken was dolling out punishment in its most terrible forms.

The sound of wet liquid hitting the floor propelled Gatti and Chesta out of their seats.

Ryoun made a sound and glared at them, Folken would kill them on sight. Dilandau didn't need them further throwing their lives away.

Both sat, Gatti was anxious as ever, covering his ears as his knees jumped up and down.

Chesta was fighting off looking in, to make sure their commander was still alive. They had suffered enough already. Witnessing Folken killing their commander was beyond what they expected to happen.

Ryoun glanced at Gatti, who had a murderous look in his eyes. Gatti's allegiance to Folken was minimal at least, only enough to keep him on the team. Gatti would kill Folken if Dilandau let him, and would gladly die in the process.

Ryoun wished he'd have taken the chance to get them out of the black dragon clan clutches. He knew Dilandau's loyalty was too strong. Dilandau feared Folken's reach, and relied on giving him power he only thought he needed.

Dilandau walked in, clutching his hand with the two dislocated fingers.

Gatti shot up and grabbed Dilandau's hand. "On three, take a deep breath."

Dilandau stared down and nodded. He took a deep breath as Gatti hit 'two'.

Gatti snapped the two fingers back into location.

Dilandau grabbed Gatti's shoulder and groaned, trying not to scream out in pain. He'd done it already enough, and he couldn't bare to do it in front of them.

Gatti held onto Dilandau's hand, "Its ok,"

Ryoun watched the other Captains walk out, each of them in red and white coats, only one didn't turn their eyes away from them.

Dilandau's face contorted into an image of rage at their backs.

Ryoun saw Jajuka across the hall, one of the captains stopped to talk to him, the only female captain.

"Ryoun, can you get something for his nose?" he heard Gatti ask.

Ryoun got up and gave Dilandau a rag to clean his nose and busted lip. "What is happening sir?"

"We're going to Torushina, I'll become stronger and protect you unlike the others, no one else will have to die."

"Lord Dilandau, what is going to happen?" Chesta asked finally able to find his voice.

Dilandau looked over his shoulder, "More power, I'll destroy the dragon and bring the wing goddess to Lord Folken."

Chesta nodded. "When do we leave?" He asked.

Ryoun looked at Chesta's terrified face, trusting the emotion seen in his features.

Gatti still held Dilandau's hand, his face painted with anger and sadness.

"We leave tonight, do you wish to go to the barracks?" Dilandau asked.

"I'll go for us, make a list and I'll go grab everything." Ryoun spoke up. "It'll be faster if I go alone." He had a feeling that the others didn't want to go back

The others looked away, Dilandau was the one to speak first. "Go then, we'll send a courier crate with you."

Ryoun opened the barrack doors and headed upstairs to their rooms. The place was a mess still, the kitchen was the only part that remained clean thanks to Miguel. There was sword oil stains on the chairs and floor from Dalet repairing their swords. He went to Dilandau's room first. He gathered up his second uniform, extra clothes, his favorite pillow and toiletries.

When he met Dilandau, the boy with a name, he had been a shell of his former self. He learned the words of humans, and the worst qualities ingrained in him.

Chesta's room was the neatest, but wasn't as furnished as the others. But he'd not been there as long as they had. He grabbed Chesta's blanket, the one thing that he saved from when they had first met. The same blanket he'd wrapped his dying body in.

Ryoun took the items to the courier crate and set them inside. He went back inside and had to sit down. He linked his hands and covered his face.

"This is the last straw Folken." he whispered. He was tired of this war already, how long they've been fighting, killing and destroying lives, but they didn't know the real end. The war was going to end soon, and if Dilandau got a chance to get away, they'd take it. He knew Chesta, and Gatti would be more than happy to leave.

He glanced over in the other hall. He went to his room next, gathered his things, finding that he was grabbing more than necessities. He took his favorite clothes, his good boots, and old trinkets that his mother gave him as a parting gift. Things his father had. He grabbed his bedding and took it outside.

His mother had been insane with grief at his decision to join the Black Dragon Clan, he had little choice. Folken demanded so many boys from each village to avoid destruction. He chose it, because of the boy Folken took away. Because of his father's death had destroyed them financially. He wanted to save a village that never supported them.

He went back and grabbed more from Chesta and Dilandau's room, things they had used a lot, or seemed to be important. Then went to Gatti's room, he had to wade a little through the mess and grabbed Gatti's things. Gatti had more clothes than the others, so he grabbed what was clean.

When Gatti joined, something happened, and he was never sure if it was for the better or worse. Dilandau was getting into more trouble, but then he had moments of mercy and leniency. Dilandau started doing things of his own accord, and Folken hated it.

He finished after grabbing things from the kitchen and bathrooms. Then sword cleaner and anything extra that they may need after they run off. He looked at the three now uninhabited rooms. He went into Miguel's room first. He looked it over, he wanted to take something but felt wrong.

He saw the extra medical kit, the first one had gotten lost in the fight. Ryoun grabbed it, Miguel would have insisted. He grabbed anything that looked important. Between extra vials of medicine, some salves and bandages. Anything he could put together to make a first aid kit.

He grabbed a few of Miguel's things, wishing there was something he could take that would have been good for them as a memento. He picked up the blanket, knowing that the extras could be necessary. They weren't coming back, he made up his mind about that.

He stripped every room of necessary things for them to camp with. He knew he was overdoing it, but when Dilandau was busy they could transfer some of the items to somewhere for later. The others could go buy food and supplies. They were going to Torushina, they could get anything they needed there for after the battle.

He grabbed things from Dalet's room, things for fixing their swords and his list of good smithies in each village. Dalet didn't have many useful things unless it was from grooming and Ryoun wasn't worried about that. Guimel had extra blankets and pillows he'd brought, so they were packed as well. He stopped when the items reached the top of the crate, knowing that anything else would have to be mashed in.

Guimel was always kind of strange, he was the youngest until Chesta. The fluffy haired soldier seemed so out of place in their group. He slept a lot, brought up strange topics, and didn't talk about himself.

He walked around to make sure there wasn't anything important. He kept the list in his pocket. Dalet's trade secrets were the one thing about him that everyone liked. He was talented with swords and even taught Dilandau a few things.

Dalet, unlike Guimel, didn't talk socially, but when he had, it annoyed Ryoun. Dalet disliked most of them, and got along only to appease Dilandau. The worst was when Dilandau turned his back and Dalet's mask fell, revealing a more anti-social nature.

Ryoun remembered when Dalet found out about Gatti's association with his old gang. It had colored the other's opinion completely. Dalet refused to tell them things about his past. After the friction started, Gatti had a mission to collect information on Abaharaki movements. Gatti was their spy, and he was the best at it thanks to his old connections.

Ryoun, Dalet and Guimel had been the ones to meet him at the rendezvous point. Gatti had been already half a day late, and Dilandau didn't want them to come back empty handed. Guimel had been the one to go out to seek out Gatti, and find out what happened. Guimel was the only one who offered to do clean up for them. "Tying up loose ends" as he called it.

Dalet had spent most of the afternoon, and into the evening sulking, and being particularly in a foul mood about the situation. "He's probably dead."

"Shut up, Dalet." Ryoun repeated. "If Lord Dilandau has faith in him, we have faith."

"He's captured and poor Guimel will be captured as well."

"Dalet…" Ryoun warned.

Dalet scoffed and remained quiet for a moment. "What if he is betraying us?"

Ryoun, who had also been on edge, finally snapped. Dalet may have been an ace with a sword, his intelligence may have been above average, but his personality was terrible. He walked over and stepped on Dalet's shoulder, pushing him into the ground. "Don't even start on that, Gatti has more loyalty to Lord Dilandau than you know. If you whine anymore about Gatti I'll let Lord Dilandau know."

Dalet pushed himself up and brushed off his shoulders, sinking into his quiet anger.

Ryoun sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge." Ryoun went back to the tree and sat at it's base. "Gatti is never late, and I don't want to bring back his body to Dilandau if he's dead." He didn't want to imagine what it'd do to their commander.

Dalet remained quiet, and kept his gaze on the fire.

"What did he even do to you to make you mad?" Ryoun asked.

"Just his delinquent past, that gang he lead." Dalet started. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it, but won't stop complaining about him." Ryoun dug at the ground with his heel. "It's hypocritical."

"Yes, it is." Dalet rolled his eyes. "I won't ever trust Gatti."

"You'll have to, he may save your life one day." Ryoun whispered. "Maybe if you came out about your hate for him, you'd feel better and we could get it over with?"

Dalet shook his head and stroked his hair some.

"Then stop bitching about Gatti behind Lord Dilandau's back, he knows you do it, and it makes him angry." Ryoun glanced up at the sky. "Why do you think he's always short with you?"

Dalet's head sunk. "When I was seven.. my family.." He took a deep breath and his head dropped further, his hair shielding his face. "My little br-" he was cut off when a sound slipped through the darkness.

"Hush, later." Ryoun jumped up.

"Of course." Dalet groaned and grabbed his sword from his hip.

"I do mean it, we'll talk later." Ryoun had slipped into the darkness.

They never did talk after that night.

He sat down in his chair, to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Something fell from the corner of the chair next to his, Miguel's chair. He bent over a bit and grabbed the smooth metalic chain.

Miguel had lost his first tags after Gatti had joined, and had new ones made. He chuckled. Miguel had looked in his chair about a hundred times but never found them. It was somewhat spooky how they showed up just as he was about to call his job done.

He held it tightly, it was much more important now with Miguel gone. He knew they would maybe go to Arzas, a letter had already been sent out to Miguel's family about his death. If they were defecting, they may get a chance to pay their respects.

Miguel was the only one he got along.

They met about 8 months after he'd joined himself, assigned to being Dilandau's "body guard" as Folken put it. Though in Ryoun's case it was more that he made sure that Dilandau didn't go unattended on missions.

Ryoun pulled the necklace over his head and tucked it into his shirt. His heart started to hammer, feeling the cool steel against his skin, clinking against his own tags. He kicked the table in front of him some, knocking several things off. He kicked it again, knocking it on its side.

He knew it was partly Dilandau's fault, but he only blamed Folken, and Sora. Their dream war was costing the lives of those he cared about. He blamed the Abaharaki, for Miguel, and for Chesta. The dragon himself for Guimel and Dalet.

"Dilandau was only taking orders." He whispered. "We were taking orders, and we killed nine of the Abaharaki. Dilandau was punished because Folken knew that the dragon was stronger, he knew all of this." he growled and wiped his face.

Ryoun pulled himself up and left the barracks for the last time. Locking the doors before finally heading to the courier crate, and sent it to their courier that would take them to Torushina.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! I'm gonna catch this one up with the one on AO3! Have a great week and weekend!

* * *

Next Time: Gatti's devotion takes many forms, and as the world begins to end he has to fight tooth and nail against his greatest fear.


	7. Gatti - Presence

Echoes of Fire and Gold

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

Warnings:

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

Thanks To: Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

Based and Inspired by:

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

Authors Notes:

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Gatti - Presence**

Gatti watched as Jajuka stood in the area over them, looking with anger at the armor. It didnt click in his head before then, but it should have worried him.

"Chesta. any word from the commander?" Ryoun glanced over his shoulder.

"No, sir." Chesta turned his head down. He was staring at the monster with Dilandau's body inside. Almost naked sitting alone with tubes and cords inside him.

"If anything happens to him.." Ryoun glared towards the monstrous sorcerers. "We'll kill all of the sorcerers."

Gatti glanced at Chesta who didn't look away from the armor.

 _(Two Day's Before)_

"Ryoun, what's with all the things?" Gatti rose his brow, he sifted through the blankets, the clothes. "Are we going camping?"

"No, we're leaving after this last mission is over." Ryoun said, lowering his voice.

Chesta's eyes widened and he looked inside the crate. "What, why?"

"The war will end soon, at least for us." he said, and crossed his arms. He couldn't help the slight smile.

Gatti grinned. "Good, I like this idea, if I have to hear Lord Dilandau scream out in pain again, I'll kill Folken myself." Gatti's heart hammered a bit from anger and excitement. "Though, I think we need a place to put all this, we only have a tent and it's not conspicuous."

Ryoun looked around. "Get what you need out of it now, we'll find a storage area or something."

"I know a place, let me get a carriage for it and I'll hand it off somewhere, I have a favor to call in." Gatti was all smiles as the gears worked.

"Be discreet." Ryoun glared.

Gatti smiled and saluted. "Will do, sir."

Gatti headed into Torushina, changed into his more casual attire. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. The siege was in two days and after that things were going to get hectic. He took the carriage to the outskirts of town. With the possible destruction, their stuff needed to be safe.

He talked to some acquaintances, getting some information. He was able to get some essentials and other necessities for when they ran off. He had found some places to steal a set of good horses, like hell he was paying for them.

In his mind he worried about getting hunted down. He knew that with Chesta and Dilandau, it was a bit more serious. He and Ryoun would be ignored, but he wouldn't leave without Dilandau or Chesta.

He put it out of his mind. They were coming along, Dilandau as well. He still had a pit in his stomach. They hadn't gotten much information of what was going to happen. The extent was that Dilandau was going to be gone for three days before the siege. After that it was all speculation.

He headed back before the sun set, the growing worry creating a bigger pit in his stomach. Gatti watched everyone he passed by, no one knew he was a soldier. He'd done jobs as a spy several times in the city. He knew the area well and could find every path out and away from local guards. It wouldn't mean much in a couple days when it was all going to be destroyed.

 _(After the attack on the Abaharaki)_

He watched them all fall. Guimel's horse started to kick and rear back next to Dalet's. Chesta's tried to jump away. Gatti was next to Ryoun as they fell. Gatti counted himself lucky, far enough away so that he only had to back up a bit. Gatti fell from his horse while frantically trying to get off. He slid down the cliff edge and fell deep inside. He groaned and moved to stand when he got his footing. He called out, scared. He tirelessly searched the rubble for anyone. "Lord Dilandau!" was the only name he could manage to yell.

He searched everywhere, he pushed rocks out of the way, he had to find them, he had to find Dilandau. He was in the middle of it all, and he couldn't die from this. He had powers to help him, he had ways to survive.

Part of him wanted to find Dilandau and run off, take him somewhere and hide. Dilandau was strong, stronger than him.

Dilandau.

His mind reeled over and over, the fabricated image of his commander's broken body. Images of him crushed under rocks, or broken from the fall replayed in his head.

"Gatti."

He heard his name. "Lord Dilandau?" He called out again. He turned his head in the direction the sound. Dilandau leaned against a rock, touching his forehead from the bit of blood.

Gatti rushed him, grabbing him around the chest and held him tightly. "Thank the goddess," Gatti whispered.

Dilandau embraced him gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I didn't fall with my horse, the others did, I haven't found them yet." The rest of his worry was starting to flood his mind. "I hope they're alright."

"My liar," Dilandau snickered. "I know you only worried about me." He kept his voice low, and traced a bit of blood from Gatti's face. "How did you get hurt?"

Gatti nuzzled his face into Dilandau's shoulder. "Its fine, how's your head."

A rock fell close by, making them part and brush off.

Gatti separated from them, and had to take five minutes to sob, he balled his fists and pushed them into his eyes. Miguel was his best friend, Miguel was like he was. Taken in by Dilandau. Given a purpose. They weren't like the others, assigned and given by Folken.

So he cried over the loss of his friend, he vowed to take his revenge to Allen Schezar and take him down. He had to stay alive a bit longer to make sure to make it that far. Gatti wiped his eyes and stood up. He could do it now, he could take off his armor, he could sneak in, and kill the Abaharaki soldier in his sleep. He could do all that and make it back.

The image of Miguel's body, laid on the ground put his mind in a vice.

His mind went back to Dilandau, the idea of getting caught and killed made him nauseous. He could never betray Dilandau, even for Dilandau's benefit. Well, reconsidering. He'd never betray Dilandau for his own benefit. Dilandau hated hearing them say they'd die for him, it was the one big rule. Fight only to survive, fight tooth and nail to survive all enemies. Dilandau's ideals may have been shaped by Folken, but it was the only one Gatti respected.

Gatti swallowed some bile and shook his head. He had to try and get Miguel's body. Even if he had to carry it twenty miles. He'd live through it. He had to return to Dilandau, there were things he had to say. He had to make it back and make sure Ryoun and Chesta didn't kill each other. He had to come back to make sure Dilandau had a shoulder later when he realized Miguel wasn't coming back. When it finally hit his commander that death was different from that side.

Gatti walked towards the moving fortress the Abaharaki employed. There was shouts and commotion, many men still scoped the area out. They made sure there were no slayers or beast men ready to send out another attack. Both factions had been incredibly disabled in the battle. The slayers had maybe three horses, and four men, three of which badly wounded.

Gatti gave up, he couldn't see Miguel's body, he couldn't get close enough to search. He was a failure.

He could always come back, when the Abaharaki left, when the animals had gotten to Miguel. He cursed when he was far enough away. He shed more tears as he doubled back several times, wanting to risk everything to find his friend. He wouldn't be able to stand to eat meals at the table without Miguel there to complain. He wouldn't be able to bribe the other into doing his chores for stolen baked goods.

Miguel wasn't going to eat with them, or go to the bathhouse anymore. Miguel wouldn't stay up with him and Dilandau anymore. Miguel wouldn't be able to scold them for their messes or be the voice of reason when arguments broke out. Ryoun wouldn't have a scapegoat to get Chesta to take care of himself.

Gatti whined as he sat again. He had to figure out how to get Chesta to eat. It was too hard for him to manage on his own. Yes, he adored his commander, but Miguel kept them organized and balanced.

Gatti kicked a rock and covered his face. Dalet and Guimel were missing, but he wasn't sure if Jajuka gave them an out and lied about seeing them dead. Dalet hated him, and he didn't know Guimel that well. He almost envied them, they were free. Be it through death or desertion, he wished he'd have taken the plunge as well and left.

His mind went back to Miguel, he wanted to obsess over it now, and get it out of his system while he was alone. He needed to get over his friend's death now, instead of dwell and chance losing someone else.

Eventually, he got up, not wishing to be found or give Dilandau any reason to worry and headed back to them.

 _(Year Before End of the War)_

Gatti sat down across from his commander. The table in front of them had four bottles of wine, and a bowl of cheese cubes of various kinds. He set the two wine glasses down and grinned at Dilandau who took one.

"What is this all for?" Dilandau asked.

"We don't get too much time to talk, not in a while without Ryoun and the others around." Gatti smiled at his glass before grabbing one of the bottles and uncorking it. "Besides, the others don't like to drink wine and we got these bottles from Folken." He shrugged. "And I cant have you drinking them all in your room alone, you'll drink yourself to death."

"This is also the first time in a while we've had some nights off." Dilandau mused as he watched Gatti fill his glass. "This is probably shit wine."

"It cant be too bad." Gatti laughed. "You'll have to show me what a good wine is one day."

"Unlikely, Folken sends me this wine to keep me from burning this fortress down." He took the glass and sipped at it. "Not terrible."

Gatti poured his own glass and took a sip, making a face. "I'll have to get used to it, always been a liquor person."

"Liquor is not bad, but the sugar makes me sick." Dilandau took another sip and tipped the glass some. "Mead is disgusting."

"Ale is worse, I started on that when I was ten… never again." Gatti laughed. "I'll drink this over ale or mead."

"Do you think I should bring in more men?" Dilandau asked. "Folken keeps hounding me."

"I think we should stop with Dalet, especially if all Folken's men are like him."

"Ryoun isn't," Dilandau rolled his eyes.

"Ryoun isn't an aristo-brat." Gatti swung his hand some. "Everyone you add has to have a position that goes well with everyone else's position." He finished the first glass.

Dilandau grinned. "What's your position?" He held out his empty glass to the other.

Gatti poured Dilandau's glass and then his, not caring to hide the flush in his face. He put the bottle down. "Aside from your personal wine pourer, whatever position you want to try."

Dilandau coughed a bit having to put his glass down. "Damnit Gatti." he choked out a little.

Gatti laughed. "You ok?"

"Fine." Dilandau took another drink, eyeing Gatti warily.

Gatti chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be good." He said and took a drink. "This stuff isn't too bad once you get enough in your mouth."

Dilandau choked again.

Gatti had to cover his face. "Sorry, sorry." He laughed. "I didn't mean to do it again."

Dilandau put his glass down. "I don't trust you."

"Probably a good idea." Gatti winked. "Dalet sure doesn't."

"He'll get over it, he'll have to." Dilandau finished the last bit before pouring the remnants in his glass.

"I hope he doesn't pull a fratricide."

"Then I'll kill him." Dilandau replied. "Simple as that."

Gatti smiled and uncorked the second bottle. "Well onto better conversation.." He took a drink from the new bottle. "This one is pretty good."

Dilandau took the bottle and took a quick drink directly from the opening. "Not bad."

Gatti looked away, smiling to himself. "I have a question, and this is only between us."

Dilandau put the bottle down, debating on whether he should continue down this conversation path. "What is it?"

"Do you ever think of when we met?" Gatti asked.

Dilandau turned his eyes away. "Sometimes," He whispered.

"I do." Gatti whispered. "I was only wondering, don't worry, end of topic." He forced the full glass down his throat and felt his head buzz. If he could get drunk enough he couldn't be held responsible for what he may say.

Dilandau stared at him. "You're so full of shit," He moaned.

Gatti chuckled. "You are the only one who knows when I lie." he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Do you blame me? You were gone when I woke up, which is generally my role, then it was like a dream."

"You were paid to say those things." Dilandau took a drink from the bottle instead of refilling his glass.

Gatti made a sour face. "No, I wasn't." He narrowed his eyes. "I meant it all, and besides, the end result wasn't too bad right?"

Dilandau glared, clenching his jaw shut until he could figure out what to say.

"It hasn't changed either, I still feel that way." Gatti's face fell, he seemed a bit dazed, but sad. He took the bottle from Dilandau and put the tip to his lips and drank the last of it. His smile came back.

Dilandau's flushed face from alcohol grew redder, his stomach ached from how much his blood started to run at Gatti's words and actions.

"It's almost depressing me, but I'm still here, still willing to die for you." Gatti put the bottle down and uncorked a third a bit awkwardly. "Longest I've been with any group."

Dilandau stood and took it from him first and poured them both a glass. "I told you I hate when you say that. No more wine for you tonight." He said, no slur in is voice. He didn't spill a drop when he gave them equal amounts in their glasses.

Gatti tried to keep his voice down, but it sounded more like he was shouting in a whisper. "You're beautiful Dilandau, you know that?"

Dilandau reeled back a little, happy he hadn't taken a drink yet. He was a bit embarrassed but couldn't help the smile on his face. "Yes, I do Gatti."

"There I said it," Gatti laid his head down after downing the last glass of wine allowed to him that night. "Again."

Dilandau's shoulders sunk and he reached over to run his fingers through Gatti's hair. "Good job my spy."

Gatti smiled, letting out a soft moan. He moved his head to look at the other. "How can you drink so much wine Lord Dilandau?"

"Practice Gatti," Dilandau continued to stroke the blonde's hair.

"You wont hate me if I say I love you right?" Gatti asked, his words were half moans, half slurs.

"No, I wont hate you."

"Good, I'll say it some day." And then he was asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Gatti's chapter reads backwards in timeline if there is any confusion

* * *

Next Time: Things used to be ok.


	8. Gatti - Affection

**Echoes of Fire and Gold**

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

 **Warnings:**

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

 **Thanks To:** Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

 **Based and Inspired by:**

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

 **Authors Notes:**

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Gatti - Affection**

Much to Folken's irritation for Dilandau claiming the best healer in Arzas for his group, he agreed to allow Miguel to join. He agreed to the terms that the Lavariel family would be taken care of if the daughters resumed their work, and that upon her recovery, the matriarch as well.

Miguel was trained mostly to protect himself, and with Ryoun to help, it was a quick couple weeks of self defense. They learned, however how terrible Miguel was when it came to being a bit accident prone.

When they had met the next member of their team, Gatti, it was Miguel who had tripped the trap that got them doused with smoke and knocked out. They had been on a small mission out east finding some stolen goods. Specifically medical supplies and Black Dragon Clan drugs. The kind that they used to make some of their more elite soldiers.

Dilandau had no interest in the supplies, only interest in the gang that had taken them. The DemonCat gang was over a hundred strong, they had affiliated unofficially with the Abaharaki. And he liked a challenge.

Folken liked the idea of sending a misfit to deal with more misfits.

Which leads us back to how they got captured. Upon their arrival to the abandoned town that was rumored to be run by the DemonCat gang, they found little to nothing but a bone dry establishment.

Miguel walked into one house when he tripped across a small string that let out a smoke bomb that the other two rushed into, swords at the ready. Miguel had been unconscious enough that he didn't get the chance to tell them it was there to debilitate intruders.

Dilandau opened his eyes and at first the image of another pair of blue-green eyes were the only thing he saw, but the bearer had jumped away in surprise.

The teal eyed person stood up and laughed. "I see you're awake." He walked to the side some, rustling his hand through his short blonde hair. He had sheer delight in his features when looking at him. His cheeks pink, and his gaze turned away from him.

Dilandau looked at his surroundings finally, a group of nearly a hundred stood in front of him. He was sitting on the dusty ground. Miguel and Ryoun on each side of him tied up just as much as he was. Only he was conscious. "I order you to let us go." He called out to them, hoping that they were at least obedient to an alpha like he imagined himself.

Most laughed, those that remained quiet had eyed him warily. He was strange looking, and well known, so it wasn't hard to guess they knew of him.

The one from before spoke again. "I would, but there's no guarantee you'd be nice." He said and bent over to look Dilandau in the face. "You're not in the position to be making demands, Dragon Clan Captain?"

Dilandau's eyes narrowed, sizing up the speaker who stayed the farthest from him.

"Those beautiful eyes are pretty wild for soldier, Folken must have thought you were some trophy." he said, "What are you doing in our neck of the woods?"

Dilandau audibly growled in anger and debated on using his power on them, the smiling, chatty, idiot was annoying him. "I'm only here to get back what was stolen from us." Folken had punished him last time for killing indiscriminately without finding information first. "Support crates, with medicine and other drugs."

Teal eyes rose a brow, and then looked over his shoulder some, his mouth forming a straight line. "Not my boys." he grinned brightly, with beaming pride for his men. "You see, we don't deal with stuff like that, we'll steal your weapons any day, but we don't dabble in those wares."

"They were stolen within a hundred meter radius of the trade routes." Dilandau corrected.

"There is another little town, you should maybe ask them?" He said, cutting Dilandau off before he further accused them. "We'll let you go this time, Dragon Clan, but I think you need to just give up." He put his hands behind his back and smiled. "If you come back, they'll kill you." He said and walked away. "Knock him out."

Dilandau started to complain, and took a deep breath to take control of the situation with his ability, but the bottom of a boot put him right back to sleep.

Dilandau was again first to wake up, only their location had changed to an inn, sitting around a table with complimentary drinks in front of each of them. Dilandau eyed the unopened bottle but pulled the cork anyways. When it was finished, he grabbed Miguel's as punishment for getting them caught.

Ryoun woke moments later when Dilandau slammed the bottle on the table. "Sir?" He looked around, and reached for his sword, but no one paid them any mind. He relaxed some and looked at Dilandau.

"We were knocked out and left here, I got to speak with that wretched gang, they claim to not have stolen the wares." He mumbled and finished Miguel's bottle, tossing it lightly at the one still asleep.

Miguel lifted his head. "Dont come in.. wait.." He looked around and rubbed his mouth. "Where are we?"

"In the town of Daedalus, its large enough we aren't sticking out, but I don't want to overstay our welcome." Dilandau commented. "We will reconvene in the morning, just raid that ghost town and kill everyone until we find what we're looking for."

"And if they don't have it?" Ryoun asked.

"Then we come here and burn everything down." Dilandau tried to relax, his frustration was burning a hole in his head, or it may have just been the spells of forced unconsciousness that gave him the swelling migraine. He stood up from his spot and took Ryoun's bottle. "I'll see you in the morning."

Miguel rose to speak before Dilandau walked off, but a tug on his arm pulling him down silenced whatever question he wanted to ask.

"He's going to get himself a room somewhere else, don't ask." Ryoun shook his head. "And don't brag to Folken about it either." He stood up.

Miguel nodded. "I dont know if I want to know."

"Better, I'm going to go get a room for us for the night, and lets go over a more defined plan of attack." Ryoun stretched.

"And just feed the idea to him and make it seem like it was his idea?" Miguel asked softly.

"Huh?" Ryoun glanced over.

"Nothing."

Someone had watched them closely, as the small group separated. The commander left the Inn and the other two remained and found a place for the night.

The commander was the dangerous one, so he was followed. His path lead right to the one brothel in town.

Dilandau liked small towns like these, for their choice in entertainment. Most of the people were too afraid to run him off, and he had enough money to throw at them that they'd be happy for it. He set down the small bag. "One forty for your prettiest, and quietest. Lots of wine, and no cheap shit." He commanded of the older woman.

She straightened up and rose a brow. "Any other preference?" She asked, some snark.

"I'd hope for clean." He said and flared his nose at her. It didn't actually matter to him, the only thing he wanted stroked was his ego. The only thing he wanted to consume was copious amounts of wine.

The red haired woman rolled her eyes. She gestured to a girl to lead him upstairs. "We'll have someone head up for you soon." She muttered a slur under her breath as he walked to the stairs.

Three reasons he loved brothels over inns. Wine and a paid fan, and finally a nice, mostly clean bed. They were more apt to washing than tavern beds, and he didn't have to share this one for very long, if at all. It was one of the few times he could pretend he was someone of stature, instead of a soldier.

He shut the door after him, hearing some commotion downstairs that bothered him. They were too happy for him to be comfortable. Slowly he kicked off his boots and the top layer of armor, unclipping the straps and then slipping it over his head. Leaving him in the undershirt and slacks. He was happy to get it off. Even spending most of this day asleep, the heat from the afternoon and evening stifled him. He laid down for what seemed like hours, and after only a few moments exhaustion took him again. The soft bed, his skin feeling the warm air, and the musty smell of roses lulled him him into unconsciousness.

He woke when he heard the pop of a bottle, and the sound of liquid. The clink of glass against glass motivated him more. He saw the red liquid slosh around the clear glass and he smiled. Dilandau pushed himself up and rubbed his still tired eyes.

The other who stood in the room was not some dark haired woman with curves and a mature smile. Nor was it a young girl with a sheepish smile and shaking hands. It wasn't some angry young woman who drew a short straw.

It was a young man, a bit shorter than him, with short blonde hair and when he turned, Dilandau saw the same blue-green eyes.

Dilandau quickly grabbed the sword from the bedside and swung it towards the gang leader. Stopping just in time to avoid cutting through the other's arm that held a filled glass of wine. 'He's fast too..'

The other smiled, "Did you not have a good dream?" He asked.

Dilandau glared. "You came to kill me."

"Not for a hundred coin." He pushed the wine glass closer to Dilandau. "You wanted wine? I really expected you to like something more robust and masculine."

Dilandau eyed him. "You drink first."

"Fine." The blonde took a drink and flushed. "Wow.. I may have to start using this stuff." He dazed a little and held it out again, his movement a bit more careless this time.

"Are you already drunk from one sip?" Dilandau asked.

"I find it more problematic that you are disappointed that I am?" He pushed the glass towards Dilandau. "I'm doing my job."

"Job? If I remember right I didn't ask for a male."

"You didn't ask for a female either." The leader responded and smiled when Dilandau took the wine glass from him.

Dilandau drank, it was already safe to say it wasn't poisoned. "I want you to leave, before I decide to kill you."

The other's face turned serious. "We should talk first."

Dilandau stared and finally sat down. "What do you want?"

The smile returned, "Good, this gives us a chance to talk without our men at our backs." He came closer to Dilandau after grabbing a bottle. He tipped the bottle into Dilandau's glass and refilled it. "After we can discuss what I can do for you here." He grinned.

"Nothing, end of discussion." Dilandau snapped.

"What's your name?" The other asked, changing the topic.

"Dilandau," Dilandau glanced up and took another sip. "Yours?"

"Gatti, leader of the demon cat gang." He said dismissively.

"Well, Gatti, are your men stealing from us?" Dilandau stared at the other, reading his face. The other wouldn't stop smiling when he looked at him.

Gatti's shoulders dropped. "I'd like to say no, but it wouldn't surprise me." He set the bottle down and leaned against the table. "I took over a couple years ago, but I'm not a leader, so I've tried to run it aground."

"Why is that?" Dilandau asked.

"Its boring," He said. "I like to follow, maybe stick around until I'm bored. Unfortunately I feel obligated to my dearly departed friend." He glanced at Dilandau and smiled softly. "At least I will until something better comes along, then it's not like he's going to come back from the dead."

Dilandau was bored. "What do you think we should do about the situation."

Gatti shrugged. "I'll take care of mine, you take care of yours."

"That may result in me killing you."

"Let me get you more wine." Gatti interrupted and grabbed another bottle.

"Drink some, I wont be able to drink four bottles alone." Dilandau finished the last bit of wine in his glass so that it could be refilled.

"I'm not allowed more than one glass, besides I don't think I could keep up with your tolerance." He grinned, "I can be very convincing after a few drinks."

"I'm allowing you." Dilandau rolled his eyes and relaxed a bit more.

"By the way, I find your name, and your look very interesting. I couldn't help myself from staring at you earlier." Gatti said as he came back to the bed and refilled the empty glass for Dilandau. When the other took it again he reached with a free hand and touched Dilandau's face affectionately.

Dilandau jumped and threw most of the contents at the other's face and torso. "Dont touch me."

Gatti stood for a moment and looked down at the ruined robe he wore and began to laugh. "I'm sorry, I'll refrain from doing that again without asking." He licked his lips and wiped his face off a bit. "More?"

"I'm used to women being afraid of me, or disgusted." Dilandau looked at the empty glass and held it up to be filled.

Gatti was quiet. "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm a black dragon clan soldier."

"We get soldiers all the time, the girls usually have no issues with them." Gatti corrected. "Its money. But some used to be from here."

Dilandau felt a bit of anger well up in his chest, he looked at the wine and felt his blood burn through his arms and into his head.

Gatti had returned to the table to towel off. "I think you are very handsome, and I'm definitely not afraid of you." He said and looked at Dilandau over his shoulder. "I honestly think you're very beautiful, but I like eccentricity."

Dilandau glared. "I don't appreciate being so obviously lied to."

Gatti's brows rose. "Lie?"

"You were paid, just shut up and keep refilling my glass, I just want to sleep now." Dilandau glanced at him. "Alone."

Gatti smiled none the less, and refilled the glass again once it was empty.

The quiet room became almost stifling for Dilandau, the other just stared at him and smiled with that stupid, endearing smile. After two more glasses, Dilandau cleared his throat. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing,"

Dilandau groaned. "I don't like this."

"You don't enjoy my company?"

"We're enemies." Dilandau reminded him. "Why are you doing this?"

"You aren't my enemy, I did not steal from you." Gatti set the empty bottle down.

"I could kill you tomorrow." Dilandau said.

"I anticipate having to defend myself, but I do hope you spare me if possible." Gatti smiled.

"Why do you have to smile at me?!" Dilandau snapped. "I don't…"

"I have a request." Gatti cut him off.

Dilandau remained quiet, allowing the other to speak.

"May I help you relax?" He asked. "I just wish to rub your feet."

Dilandau pulled up his feet to the bed. "I don't think so." It sounded nice, but Dilandau was reaching the vulnerable stage of inebriation.

"I wont hurt you, I promise." Gatti reached to touch Dilandau's calf, to ease him down.

Dilandau felt like he was a wounded animal, his body just wanted to get away from the other out of fear and distrust. Yet at the same time he still refused to fight back. He watched as the other remove the woolen socks from his feet. He was feeling suddenly self conscious and had to look away.

"You have very slender feet for a soldier, even more narrow than mine." Gatti commented. "Long toes, they say you're a born leader." Gatti chuckled. "It must be true then."

Dilandau felt the blood rush to his face as the hands of the other rubbed along the arch of his right foot, to the back of his ankle and along the ball. He ground his teeth when it was a bit painful, but the pain subsided quickly, leaving him a bit more relaxed.

Gatti remained quiet after that, reading his face when he looked back at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Dilandau asked as some of the wine had finally kicked in, he didn't like this feeling. It wasn't discomfort, but he felt a pit open up in his stomach. "You're here, serving the man meant to kill you and your comrades."

Gatti took the glass from Dilandau and set it down. "And for some divine reason, I cant even imagine harming him." He whispered to the other. "Its quite insane isn't it?"

Dilandau pulled his feet away. "I need to rest." He climbed further up the bed and laid down.

Gatti stood up and looked over the the other to find the albino commander completely unconscious. Chuckling he picked up the glass from the floor and took it to the table. He slipped the knife from behind a couple of the bottles and tossed it in his boots next to the door. "What am I going to do.." he smiled and sat down on the bed next to Dilandau's bare feet. He glanced down at the the pale skin up to the scarred up ankles. "I guess I'm over being a gang leader."

He laid down next to the other, heart beating hard against his chest. Part of him threw around the idea of disregarding consent, but morality won out. He felt calm as he curled next to the other, reaching to pull the messy blankets over them. For many minutes he would glance at the other, tugging at the silver locks, or poking his cheek. He backed up a bit when the other seemed to stir. He took his hand at one moment late in the night, and felt the foreign fingers tighten around his before relaxing again. Eventually Dilandau turned over on his side, facing away from the other. So Gatti turned on his side and gave into sleep.

Gatti woke to find himself alone, the sun barely up and the bed empty next to him. There was no note or a soldier within distance. A bottle of wine that hadn't been opened was missing, but that was expected. He looked over his body, finding himself still dressed, and unhurt. He licked his lips but tasted nothing but disappointment. "I guess I should get to work then."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Gatti's chapter reads backwards in timeline if there is any confusion

* * *

Next Time: They are much more alike than it seems


	9. Gatti - Devotion

**Echoes of Fire and Gold**

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

 **Warnings:**

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

 **Thanks To:** Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

 **Based and Inspired by:**

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

 **Authors Notes:**

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Gatti - Devotion**

Dilandau had woken early that morning, finding the other inches away from him, feet laid across his own. He grumbled lightly but slipped out of the bed and padded his way to get his uniform back on. He found his sword in the place he laid it, no money was missing, and the last bottle of wine was still there unopened. He glanced at the blonde a few times, weighing his options of whether to kill him now, or later. He didn't want to be passive, he didn't want this heathen to come back and kill him with his back turned.

His kind words, however weren't forgotten. "I can't even imagine harming him."

Dilandau rested his sword back in his sheath in the belt around his waist. "You got lucky." He whispered before leaving. He ignored the jeering faces and the smiles that rested at his back as he left the building.

Dilandau entered the inn from before and found Miguel and Ryoun sitting down to their morning meal. He was drained, and it showed on his ashen face. He sat and rose his hand to the bar maid who was headed their way. She gave a knowing nod and headed back.

"Long night?" Ryoun asked without looking up again. "You look a little rough."

Dilandau looked between the two, Miguel seemed stiffer than normal. "What about you two?"

Miguel coughed and brought his attention back. "So what's our plan?"

Dilandau rolled his eyes. "First, I eat, then we go back to that town and run them all out." He set his eyes on Miguel. "Dont fall into any other traps."

Miguel smiled, "Yes sir."

Ryoun finished his meal and handed it to the bar maid as she brought a plate to Dilandau. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not entirely, but I have a feeling that at least a small group of that gang is hiding them away from their leader." Dilandau glanced at the food for only a second before starting to cut through it.

Miguel shrugged and pushed his water skin towards Dilandau's section of the table. "Its better than nothing, though how did you come up with this idea?"

Dilandau shoveled the fried eggs and beef into his mouth. "I trust Gatti's expression when he said they don't steal drugs."

Ryoun's eyes narrowed. "Who is Gatti?"

Miguel stopped mid-bite to focus on Dilandau's reaction, equally curious as to where he got that information.

Dilandau froze. "I asked around last night," he lied quickly. "Their leader." He coughed.

Ryoun eyed his commander and relaxed some, he wasn't going to argue.

Dilandau remained quiet, keeping the events of the night securely in his mind.

They had found the encampment again. And waiting for them was a secret base with bodies strewn about. But a line of boxes also waited for them to find, the seven missing crates of medical and drug supplies that was stolen away.

* * *

Gatti watched as the armor began to animate, slowly rising from the pit. "Lets kill them." He said, his hand sneaking its way towards his sword. The sudden anger wasn't going to go away, he saw the amount of blood that spread from the joints of the devil armor.

Chesta turned his head to the sorcerers who watched their work move away. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Gatti knew there was little to no empathy in Chesta for the creatures that at one time were his healers. He heard horror stories about their harsh methods that made Miguel's look childish.

"Well, its all gone to hell anyway. Folken really doesn't expect Dilandau to live through that right?" Ryoun crossed his arms. "If we work quickly, there may be a chance Dilandau wises up and goes after Folken. What do you say?"

"Sounds good, I have some frustration to work out.." Gatti grinned darkly.

"Chesta, head to the surface, get some horses for us and Dilandau, we'll be out in five minutes." Ryoun pointed to the lift.

"I wont be able to get that done in five minutes." Chesta moaned but headed to the lift. "Take your time." He called out as he headed to the surface.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell him he needs to steal the horses." Gatti shrugged. "Oh well, he'll manage."

"First fight as a free man." Ryoun asked, pulling his sword. "Ready?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He rushed before Ryoun could respond, Gatti was much faster on his feet than Ryoun. He crossed over the length of the pit and sliced his way through the first small creature.

Ryoun was behind him and heading to one of the others that had began to run. "Not yet!" He growled and slipped the blade through its head.

Gatti grinned, his eyes growing dark. "This is for making Lord Dilandau suffer." He chased another, jumping across part of the pit and crawling over a fallen piece of debris. He jumped down to the floor of the pit and brought his blade down on the Sorcerer's arm. "Don't run away." He teased.

Ryoun watched. It wasn't often that Gatti got angry enough use the emotion to fight. He was just under, if not on par with Dilandau. Gatti, unfortunately exhausted faster, and shut down emotionally afterwards.

Gatti let the sorcerer run a bit before charging again, slicing at the thing's back. He stood over it's fallen body. "I'm going to pretend you're Folken, I'm unfortunately too far away to kill him."

"Gatti, hurry up." Ryoun snapped.

Gatti stopped and stared. "Yes, Lord Dilandau needs us. I cant bother with you.." He whispered and with little enthusiasm stabbed the creature through the back.

They made it to the surface and Chesta stood there with four horses. "They were wandering.. we were watching the fight. The escaflowne already descended." Chesta had worry written on his face. "Lord Dilandau is unreachable. He's already destroyed the Abaharaki convoy."

"What are our chances?" Gatti asked.

"According to lore, the Escaflowne will either bring Gaea destruction, or divine change." Chesta looked up at the sky.

"What's Lord Folken's end game?" Gatti hated asking, he was only told that they were going to revolutionize Gaea. And he only joined to fight with Dilandau.

"He… doesn't want what we want." Chesta whispered. "If Dilandau loses, we have a better chance at survival."

"But if Dilandau loses, he may die. I'm guessing Folken wants Dilandau to kill his brother so he could take the dragon armor for himself." Ryoun finished. "They are already at the other side of the city."

Gatti watched the two ancient armors get closer to each other. "Damnit! You two, meet us near the edge of town, take his horse, I'm going to get him out of that thing." He jumped on the horse and took off towards the two armor.

"Gatti!" Chesta tried to run after but was stopped.

"Come on." Ryoun pulled him back. "Lets get clear, he'll get Lord Dilandau."

Gatti rode hard and fast, he had to dodge people, debris, and animals. The horse jumped a few times, nearly skidding another few. He had to keep it calm enough to let him get close enough. He watched the destruction head another direction, so he followed. It was nearly impossible to see, making his desperate advance dangerous.

He pushed the horse faster, and harder. He knew it'd hate him for this, but he was more concerned for his commander. He had to get closer.

A building exploded to his right, and the giant whip like spear sliced through the horse's back legs. It knocked the poor creature away, and him from it's back. He winced at the pain in his knee as he went to the horse and held its head. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." He looked up. "Thank you for your help."

The armors were moving again, down the main hill. He saw that the Escaflowne was on top of Dilandau, pushing him into the street and the line of houses. He limped some until the pain subsided. Running to the cleared hill he looked down and saw nothing but dust and debris.

He ran along alleyways, faster than he wanted to on an injured leg. He had to get close, if Dilandau was in hearing distance, he could get him to stop.

He ran until he could taste blood. It wasn't his, it was weird and bitter. He looked at his hands and felt bile rush up his throat.

The front panel of the ancient armor was next to him, blood rained from the sky and he could hear screams. Everything happened so fast, and with every terrible strike the Escaflowne took against the devil armor, the more his heart raced.

He yelled, but even he couldn't hear his own voice. The scream of metal deafened him.

Then the Escaflowne stopped moving, the armor turned a shade of black. Its cape tattered and torn as it began to stand and walk again.

Gatti was frozen, he needed to find Dilandau but his legs were numb and nailed to the ground. He was too frightened to go near the armor. He didn't want to see Dilandau's body ripped apart.

He heard a woman's voice, even past all the sounds of destruction, fires and screams. He could hear her voice as if it drowned out everything. He pushed away from them, he didn't want to be at the ground zero of the destruction of Gaea.

Gatti ran half blind, his eyes burned from the blood in them. Unable to breathe past the smoke and dust.

"I need to get away." He heard, and his heart leapt against his chest, giving him a second rush of wind.

"Lord Dilandau?!" Gatti yelled out, voice and hands shaking as he tried to rub his itchy eyes. He ran around and sifted through buildings. "Where are you Lord Dilandau?"

Dilandau was sitting, mostly naked on a fallen piece of wall. "About time."

Gatti smiled, and rushed the other and grabbed Dilandau around the shoulders and held him tightly. "Thank the gods."

Dilandau hugged him back, "Aside from those two, yes,"

Gatti felt something against his cheek, Dilandau's breath was ragged against his face and he pushed back the desire to turn his face into the other's. This wasn't the time or the place for a romantic exchange.

"We need to get back to the others… are they ok?" Dilandau had pulled away and held his head some. "I need clothes and…"

"Yes, they should be at the edge of the city by now." He looked at the Escaflowne. "Are we going to die?" He asked.

"Not today, where's your horse?" Dilandau looked around, his demeanor kept changing.

"You killed it," Gatti recalled. "That weapon, the spear cut through it."

"Sorry about that." Dilandau sighed. "Also I need clothes." He repeated.

"Ryoun has all our things." Gatti smiled. "I think we should leave, for good."

Dilandau stared. "Lord F-." his eyes went to the sky when Gatti grabbed him again. "I have to… deliver the…" It was like all the life had left him, remembering what he had to do in order to please their clan leader.

"Lets go, please come with us, Chesta and Ryoun are waiting." Gatti pled, he held Dilandau's face in his hands. "Come with me."

"Ok."

They were able to get a half mile away before finding a stranded horse that had its rope caught in a fallen door, keeping it pinned in a resting position. Gatti cut the rope and lead the horse towards Dilandau.

Dilandau pulled himself up onto the horse and patted it's neck. "You be good and let us help you escape."

Gatti made a face. "I guess I'm behind?"

"Yes, where you belong." Dilandau mused.

Gatti got on and moved up a bit. "I'll remember that." He took the reigns and lead the horse towards Chesta and Ryoun.

Away from the Black Dragon Clan.

Away from Folken.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Gatti's chapter reads backwards in timeline if there is any confusion

* * *

Next Time: Dilandau isn't well


	10. Dilandau - Sleep

**Echoes of Fire and Gold**

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

 **Warnings:**

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

 **Thanks To:** Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

 **Based and Inspired by:**

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

 **Authors Notes:**

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

They came at him with sticks, threw stones at him. They would try to get him to eat rancid food, or even give him unclean water. He was sub-human to them, even the wild dogs knew not to go near the human village. Dilandau, even before he had a name, held innocent curiosity to those who looked like him. The creatures that stood on two feet instead of four like he had. They were beautiful people, with darker skin and darker eyes, sometimes blue or shades of green. They made noises, smiled and laughed when they saw him. It filled him with pleasant feelings. Until they began to hurt him.

He'd get sick, ravaged by stomach pains, but still he went back, unknowing that it was their doing. The food they gave him was tasty, rich in flavor. He didn't know it was supposed to come back up painfully.

He didn't know he was vermin.

* * *

 **Dilandau - Sleep**

* * *

Cleaned up, dressed, fed bits of whatever they had, and last of the water from the waterskin and Dilandau was back up to speed. Gatti had even rinsed his hair in a stream of water coming from a broken pipe. Leaving Torushina was easy, everyone was scattered and headed towards the city center. They rode hard for a good hour, before finally relaxing enough to let their horses trot at a slower speed. They left most of their belongings behind, unwilling to stay around in Torushina. Only taking what was essential for the coming days, and going back later to get the rest. Most of the ride was in the desert heat. But when they came closer to the forest line, they cut towards possible shelter.

They got into the forest around midday, the sun had started to bake them in their armor and the canopy of the trees was inviting. They kept the conversations to a minimum. Chesta and Ryoun were too tired to ask many questions about the fight. Gatti was too stressed and anxious from the scenes he witnessed, still finding flecks of blood on his armor. He'd glance towards Dilandau who grew more and more fatigued as the minutes passed on.

"Should we stop and hunt for food?" Gatti called out, his stomach churning. They'd been awake all night, hadn't eaten since dinner before, and he was starting to feel a throb in his back and knee.

"Sleep would probably be good as well," Ryoun replied. "Lets find a spot and make camp at least for the night." He looked around for a clearing. "What do you think Lord Dilandau?"

There was no reply. Dilandau's head had fallen forward, back hunched.

Gatti trotted closer. "Lord Dilandau?" He reached out as Dilandau started to sway some. "Are you awake?"

Dilandau slipped from the saddle and plummeted to the ground.

All three got down from their horses. Ryoun was first to Dilandau, and hoisted him up into his lap. "Lord Dilandau?"

"What happened?" Chesta grabbed their horses together and pulled them to the side.

"I'm sure this has to do with what those sorcerers did to him." Gatti muttered. "Damn Folken, I hope you burned alive in there."

Dilandau moaned, but remained unchanged even with poking and prodding.

"He probably needs rest, he lost a lot of blood in that fight right?" Chesta whispered, reminding Gatti of all the blood he had to wash off before returning to them.

Gatti groaned. "I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have let him ride alone."

"We shouldn't have let him ride at all." Ryoun corrected. "We should have taken him to a healer."

"Yeah, but do you know any healer who would take us right now?" Gatti bit his knuckles. "Damn you Allen."

Chesta looked down at them. "Let's make camp, he's still breathing. Lets do our best to keep him warm, and out of harm's way."

Ryoun picked up Dilandau and carried him until they could find a place to set up camp. He knew Gatti was going to be frantic and moody not knowing if Dilandau would live. He glanced down at their commander and saw the tiny wires that stuck out from his hair. He inwardly cursed Folken again, this was definitely his doing.

They made a pallet the best they could out of the few things they brought with them, and Ryoun laid Dilandau down to rest.

"He probably pulled those wires out from the armor, which means he was probably bleeding for a while." Ryoun pulled one of the wires up from Dilandau's hair. "I don't know what they did, but I don't think they intended on him surviving."

Chesta sat down and pulled his knees up. "Why would Folken want to destroy everything?"

"From what I remember, Folken was to become king of Adom, however the fates changed and his brother was chosen. In a fit of rage he killed his clan and waged war on Gaea, at least that's what was explained to me." Ryoun punched the ground lightly. "I think he wanted the Escaflowne to grant his wish of destruction."

Gatti leaned against a tree. "Where did Dilandau fit in?" He looked angrily towards Torushina. "Why did he have to get into that monster?"

"Same place we did, pawns to train for war," Ryoun sighed. "Only I think Folken wanted to ensure the end using Dilandau as a trigger."

"I should have said something, I only joined for Dilandau." Gatti crouched down next to his commander. "We should have stopped him."

"I joined the clan to save my village. None of us knew this was going to happen, foresight would have helped me years ago to save him from from Folken clutches." Ryoun sighed. "We cant change anything now."

"You knew Dilandau before?" Chesta asked.

"Only briefly," he said. "He was a wildling then, and the village hated him."

Gatti groaned. "I am going to go get something to kill and eat." He grabbed his sword and headed into the woods.

Chesta looked down. "I think he's angry."

"He gets this way, leave him be." Ryoun glanced over at Dilandau. "I'll start a fire, the sun will be setting soon."

Chesta nodded. "I'll look for some water."

"Be careful, make a lot of noise when you're walking." Ryoun watched him go. "Keeps the beasts away."

Chesta looked out into the wild, "Yeah."

 _The little boy wandered the wastes and the forests, the desert was his home for most of his life. He'd stay in the underground den most of the days, the sun was harsh on his skin. At night he'd roam the wasteland, killing animals with his pack. Eating the raw meat since he was a toddler, he was accustomed to the taste and his body's reaction to it. He'd eat vegetables out of farmer's gardens and steal from waste bins at night._

 _He was found by the alpha female of the pack. Abandoned in an overturned carriage between Adom and Sollas. His screams emitted blasts of power that destroyed anything in his radius. Dead animals had collected around the baby, but when the wild half wolf came up to the infant, casting shade over him, cleaning his face from dirt and the growing blisters._

 _After some time and rehabilitation, and protection from others in the pack that wanted to eat the baby, he was crawling, eating and functioning._

 _He'd sleep amongst them, share the meals until he was big enough to walk on his own, or travel on his hands and feet. As he left his toddler stage, he was crawling into trees and catching snakes and rodents, dropping them down. Larger mammals and even fruit, his night vision was near excellent for human standards._

 _His power grew, and was utilized for hunting, giving him a higher position in the forest and the desert area they resided in._

Ryoun sat across from the fire, leaned against a tree as he watched the darkening sky above. He grew worried about Gatti's growing absence. Even more about his growing frustrated behavior.

Chesta had come back after an hour with filled water skins. Digging several holes until he finally found ground water that was clean enough to drink and brought it back. "Its getting hot during the day."

"You need to get out of that uniform coat." Ryoun suggested. "You'll overheat."

Chesta looked away, partly ignoring the other's comment. "Thankfully the nights are cooler."

"Chesta, it doesn't bother anyone." Ryoun leaned forward and opened his mouth. "I think you will feel better."

Gatti came through the brush and dropped a small deer. "It'll last us a couple days, but we need to cook it all tonight." He cut off. "I set up some traps around the area so be careful where you step."

Ryoun laughed. "Wow. I was starting to get worried."

Gatti shrugged. "It took me a while, took a nap, and caught this thing trying to eat my hair," He said. "I was able to stab him in the neck." He explained.

Chesta feigned a smile. "Looks great."

Gatti dragged it off to the side and cut at the creature to strip it of meat. "We have to leave enough for Dilandau, hopefully when he smells food he'll wake up." Gatti was all smiles as he cut at it.

Ryoun closed his eyes. "I hope so."

Chesta turned his head towards Dilandau, ignoring the ripping sound.

 _The first human he saw was the young farm boy, who chased him down with the metal weapon that cut through the trees and vegetation like it was nothing. The boy frightened him, he was only getting food. There was so much that he could have shared._

 _He howled out, hoping to scare the boy, or to call his mama. He dashed into a bush when he smelled his den mother. He hid low to the ground and covered up with dirt and brush._

 _He saw the angry boy rush forward, sickle at the ready to cut him down._

 _A howl rang out in response, and a growl cut through the silence. His den mother jumped from behind a tree, and in the path of the boy._

 _The boy readied his sickle, ready to defend himself._

 _The sky opened up and rain began to fall over them. This memory wasn't right. It didn't rain._

 _The rain waters washed over them, and the boy scrambled to get higher. The female half-wolf was swept away in the water._

 _The boy stared after her, and then looked at the wildling. He reached up, now unarmed, older and an empathetic look on his face. "Lord Dilandau."_

Chesta fell asleep before the meat was done, curling up in his armor on the ground next to Dilandau's head.

Gatti ate his fill, and he talked with Ryoun, calmer now that he was able to get time alone to relax. "You never told us you knew him before the war."

"He wasn't the same back then." Ryoun lifted his hand, where a circular set of scars were printed on his hand. "He bit me."

"How was he different then?" Gatti laughed, but then his face turned solemn. "Chesta didn't eat dinner last night right?"

Ryoun grumbled. "No, and he didn't eat at all today."

"Don't harass him," Gatti glanced over at the other. "I think our best bet is to let him starve himself, he'll eat eventually."

"He wont take off his jacket either."

"He will when we get some other clothes. You know how he gets." Gatti scratched at his scalp. "If not, we strip him and burn the coat."

"The coat is one thing, not eating is not going to go over as well." Ryoun sighed. "I don't understand why he does it to himself."

"Ryoun, he'll bounce back soon." Though Gatti wasn't sure. "If not, Dilandau will set him straight."

"Do you think Dilandau will wake up?" Ryoun stared at their unconscious commander. "I don't know what they did, he could be like this for a long time."

Gatti felt a knot in his throat. "He's stronger than that, he's dragon blooded."

"And if he dies?" Ryoun needed to have this conversation, even if Gatti and Chesta didn't.

"He wont die, he cant die right after getting away from being tortured by Folken for years." Gatti stood up. "Have some faith, Ryoun, we'll get through this." He scratched his scalp again. "I need to go bathe, I've got an inch of sweat all over, and I feel grimy."

Ryoun pulled his hair down from the string and ran his hands through it. If Dilandau died, Gatti would leave and probably never show his face again. Chesta would give up even more than he already had. Ryoun inwardly groaned. "Wake up soon, commander."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Gatti's chapter reads backwards in timeline if there is any confusion

* * *

Next Time: Things start getting heated.


	11. Dilandau - Fire

**Echoes of Fire and Gold**

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

 **Warnings:**

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

 **Thanks To:** Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

 **Based and Inspired by:**

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

 **Authors Notes:**

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Dilandau - Fire**

* * *

 _He found the plate in front of him, left on the ground near the tree line. It had some cooked chicken that smelled appetizing, sweet and not hot at the touch. He picked it up and tore at it, eating every bit of the pink meat and fat. He even tore through the cartilage and swallowed it until it was gone. He didn't care if it had a off taste. It was amazing._

 _He came back regularly, even if it made his stomach ache._

 _He liked the little humans for their small size, feeling akin to them. They would toss him things, and he'd tried to catch them. Sometimes he'd get hit and have to deal with the wound later. Then they'd run around after him, with sticks and would kick rocks at him. He learned to dodge and play their games. They'd pat his head like they did their own pets, but would scream and run away laughing when he tried to touch them back._

 _He continued his visits. He'd bring them animals from the wasteland as gifts. One child got bit by a snake he brought. The big humans tried catching him, but only resulted in running him off._

 _He still returned, remembering only the good feelings, and the food they fed him._

 _When one boy came after him, with that curved blade like the farmer child he screamed as he tried to get away. They herded him back towards the village, ignoring his cries. Only his mama wouldn't come for him anymore. He ran into the box, and it was sealed tight._

 _The smell of smoke hit his nose as the box fell to pieces around him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Folken standing over him. Reaching down with a kind face, luring him closer. His hand reached for his lord's, his long red fingers, with long sharp claws bled from every joint. He screamed at the frightening appendage as it was not his._

 _The image of Folken in front of him warped and ripped into shreds._

 _His screams got louder, and he could feel his body falling apart at the seams as everything got hot again. "ALSEIDES." he heard its name, and saw the crumbling structures under his feet. The broken bodies with familiar faces getting crushed as his screams turned to laughter._

Ryoun watched Gatti leave, and laid down closer to Dilandau and Chesta. He cushioned his head with his arms and watched them sleep. Dilandau could easily die in the next few days, and Chesta was refusing to take care of himself. Gatti couldn't take five minutes of talking about Dilandau being in a fragile state without running away. When did he get his chance to be pathetic?

He heard Gatti return an hour later, and caught him stepping through the brush wearing only his pants. The other laid on his coat next to Dilandau, close enough to wake if the other did. Ryoun wanted to admire Gatti's loyalty, but knew there was more to it. He ignored them on so many occasions.

He glanced at Chesta as he tried to sleep, he could see all the tiny veins in Chesta's eyelids from the firelight. He turned over and tried to fade off. He was too frustrated, he counted the stars to stop focusing on his dilemma with Chesta. He tried to stop going over the speech he'd give Gatti when Dilandau didn't get better or worse, died. He tried not to focus on the hypotheticals that kept him up that night. His anger and anxieties outnumbered the stars above him.

The next day brought most of the same as before. Dilandau laid with faint breathing in the same position. None of them slept well, each waking at the tiniest of sounds. Gatti woke every time someone moved, which was usually Chesta who couldn't get comfortable. And Ryoun from his frustrated tossing and turning.

They refilled the skins and remained quiet for hours. Picking at the meat from the deer. It's corpse had disappeared through the night when Gatti went to bury it.

Ryoun napped when he could tire out enough, but never remained asleep.

"I'm going to go check out some things." Gatti said after he washed his face some. "I wanna see how the city is doing. If I can find someone willing to look at Dilandau I'll come back."

"You sure that's wise?" Ryoun asked. "It's only been a day, that place is probably still digging dead bodies out of the wreckage."

"It beats sitting around." Gatti's voice strained.

Chesta remained quiet.

"Fine, be back before nightfall.." Ryoun glanced at Dilandau. "Try to find some medical supplies, anything at this point is better than nothing."

"Ok," Gatti pulled on a pack and took one of the horses.

The other two remained quiet, spending most of the day sleeping when they could. Ryoun ate at the deer meat, and put it away when Chesta refused.

Night fell and Gatti returned empty handed, and unwilling to say much. Resorting to laying back down next to Dilandau and going to sleep.

Chesta woke several times, only to reach up some and make sure Dilandau was still breathing.

One time upon waking and carefully reaching up he heard a rustle and his heart leapt.

"He's ok, get back to sleep Chesta." Gatti's voice cut through the dark.

Chesta was first to wake when the sun was up. He slipped away from the others to clean up alone. He peeled off the coat and uniform pants and glanced at his shoulder. Scowling some he rinsed off the best he could and scrubbed his hair. He knew that there was a chance that Dilandau could pass away. It had consumed his brain so much he'd dream either finding him awake and scowling, or cold and stiff. So much that he found it hard to remember how long they'd been out there.

He ignored his hunger, half the time he was too tired to eat, or not willing to cave in. He drank water to fill his stomach some. He hated how Ryoun looked at him when he'd decline food, just as much as he hated being dirty. There were flecks of blood under his nails and as much as he picked and scrubbed, nothing seemed to get clean.

He grabbed his coat and draped it over his shoulders and grimaced. They needed new clothes soon, his coat was gross smelling, but he couldn't stand not wearing it.

When he got back, Ryoun and Gatti were awake and working on some of the food left from the deer that Gatti had caught for them.

Ryoun looked up when he stepped closer to the camp. "Cleaned up?" He asked.

Chesta nodded and sat down. "I ate a bit earlier, before." he lied.

"Good." Ryoun had lied as well, the same look on his face. Chesta could see his eyes dart over to Gatti, both looking exasperated.

Chesta looked at Dilandau and felt a well of emotion rise up into his throat. He let his head fall to his knees.

Gatti had stood. "I'm making an executive decision, I think we need to move along to a healer and have him looked at."

Ryoun ran a hand through his messy hair. "I agree, are there any close villages that wont kill us upon seeing our uniforms?"

Gatti's shoulders dropped, "At this point I'd rather walk in naked."

Chesta tugged at some of the grass, "We still need to figure something out, he can't be healing well without food and water. His dragon blood won't do him much good without energy to sustain him."

 _Dilandau sat at the table in their dormitory, a single glass of wine in front of him and an empty bottle to the side. It was one of the only drinks he trusted, but mostly because he enjoyed popping open his own bottle. In the reflection of the bottle's side he saw movement._

 _Dilandau looked up for a moment, and saw each of his men, but couldn't hear them. Ryoun was walking around shirtless and eating whatever he could find. Gatti was walking back and forth, glancing in his direction every once in a while. Chesta was sitting in a corner on a pillow meditating, and trying to fend off Guimel who was teasing him by tugging his hair. He smiled, content. Miguel was cleaning, and complaining to Dalet who tried helping but ended up causing more of a mess. Their family was happy and complete, everything was ok. The war was still going and they were alive and well._

 _They all stopped dead in place, turning their heads towards Dilandau's spot at the table._

 _Miguel, who had stopped dead center in front of him began to bleed down his chest. Like a flower his wound opened up. "Its fools that die, and the strong who live." He said, but with Dilandau's voice instead of his own._

 _Dilandau knew his words were wrong, it was a way to avoid thinking about Miguel's death. He chose them to nullify the sadness that came with death. The room began to flood with rain water as he was sealed to his chair, unable to get up to hold his soldier as he died. Something he was unable to do, something he promised them. That he'd take their hands and promise it wasn't in vain._

 _Miguel began to decompose, as moss and bugs began to crawl over him, devouring the other in front of them all._

 _The others stared at Dilandau, scorning him, even Gatti and Chesta. They hated him for all he failed to do. First Guimel, then Dalet disappeared, then Ryoun, and then Chesta._

 _Gatti was sitting down in front of him, he folded his arms down and gave Dilandau a sad smile. He started to move his lips, but his voice never sounded._

 _Dilandau screamed, he begged for the other not to leave him as well._

 _Gatti stopped talking and as the water around them began to swell more, Gatti disappeared as well._

"Neither will you Chesta," Ryoun commented, his frustration welled when Chesta spoke. "After he dies, you'll be next."

"I've not been asleep for three days Ryoun." Chesta bit.

"Guys." Gatti tried to dispel the tension, but it had already came to a head.

"No, but you've been active, at least while he's asleep, he's not aware of being hungry. Do you think you'll last long enough on little bits of water until he wakes up enough to slap you for not eating again?" Ryoun was done, his limit with the other was exceeded a long time ago. He stood up and stared the other down.

Chesta glared back at Ryoun, "I ate earlier."

"You are a liar." Ryoun countered. "None of it was touched."

"I ate at the stream," Chesta's voice came out as a whine.

"Liar!" Ryoun accused again.

Chesta had stood up, his hand pushing forward to move the other away from him. "What does it matter if I don't eat!?" He yelled, "We're going to die out here, we don't have Lord Folken to send a team to rescue us, we don't have Lord Dilandau to tell us where to go!" He wiped his eyes and ignored the coat on the ground. "We survive the forest, we cant go to town, the locals will kill us on sight."

"So you give up? Since the beginning all you've done is give up!" Ryoun laughed. "You survived something none of us could imagine, and as soon as you're part of our team, you act like you're ready to die."

Chesta bit the inside of his cheeks. "I am not!" He snapped back. "I.." he clamped his mouth shut. "I don't want to talk about this, not with you Ryoun." He talked through his gritted teeth. "I'm not giving you a chance to understand because you never gave me a chance to talk about it."

Ryoun stood silent for a moment, thinking of something to say. "I did everything I could for this group and it was hard enough losing Miguel, Dalet and Guimel, and you're bitter about my ability to care? They didn't want to die Chesta, and no reasoning what so ever will justify trying to kill yourself."

Chesta wanted to strike out at him, punch him. Yank his hair or rip it out. His shoulders tightened as he opened his mouth.

A bucket of stream water splashed against their faces.

Gatti was staring them both down. "Ok, if anyone has anything to complain about it's me. Chesta, sit your ass down and eat, I know its something emotional, but you're going to die if you keep it up. If Dilandau wakes up that's the first thing I'm going to say. I'm telling him that you haven't eaten, you wont air out your shoulder and he's going to be pissed. Stop going out of your way to make Ryoun angry, its obvious and its annoying."

Chesta started to open his mouth again but shut it at Gatti's scowl.

Gatti pointed to Ryoun. "And you, I told you not to harass him, and you played into it like a monkey. Also, where do you get off bringing the dead into this? They are gone, and they have nothing to do with you and Chesta's pissing contest." Gatti put his hands over his face. "You did everything? I looked for Miguel's body, I relocated Dilandau's fingers. I've been riding to Torushina looking for a healer! You just casually put out there that we're leaving the clan and suddenly you're the shoulders?" He turned and looked at Dilandau. "We could have talked about it, we could have planned it, but you took everything you thought was important and that's that. You didn't give any of us a chance to get closure and YOU call yourself the one who does everything like some kind of victim?" he stomped the ground. "How dare both of you, Dilandau is laying there, probably dying, and you both are being children. Yes, I don't want him to die, and I cant deal with him like this, but I'm not throwing a ta-"

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Gatti's chapter reads backwards in timeline if there is any confusion

* * *

Next Time: Things don't go as well as they hoped as the Abaharaki enter the story.


	12. Dilandau - Awakening

**Echoes of Fire and Gold**

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

 **Warnings:**

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

 **Thanks To:** Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

 **Based and Inspired by:**

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

 **Authors Notes:**

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Dilandau - Awakening**

* * *

Gatti's foot stomped the ground, his anger had flared. A rarity when against his comrades. "How dare both of you, Dilandau is laying there, probably dying, and you both are being children. Yes, I don't want him to die, and I cant deal with him like this, but I'm not throwing a ta-"

"Stop your squabbling, its tiresome and annoying." Dilandau's voice droned behind them. "You all are pathetic, its not a competition." He groaned as he moved to get up. "What?" His sunken eyes had been staring at the three of them.

Gatti dropped the empty water skin to the ground and launched towards Dilandau, grabbing him in an embrace. "You were asleep for three days, we thought you were dead."

Chest glanced at Ryoun and lowered his voice. "Sorry."

Ryoun nodded a little in return, content with that for now.

Dilandau pulled from Gatti and rubbed his eyes. "I'm hungry, I'm going hunting. You two work out whatever. Chesta, eat or I'll cut you open and stuff you." He mumbled and headed towards the forest line, his gaunt stiff as he moved. "Gatti, come."

Gatti nodded and followed. "Yes 'sir!"

Ryoun felt the deafening silence as soon as Gatti and Dilandau's footsteps disappeared. He glanced at Chesta, unsure if the other was ready to pick up their argument, or concede finally. Taking a deep breath he turned to the younger slayer. "Chesta, since they'll be a while, lets talk."

"I'd rather eat." Chesta said without giving it thought. He turned away from Ryoun and sat on the ground to get the food.

"You really don't want to talk then?" Ryoun asked, he finally took a second to brush off the water. Feeling gross again, he pulled off his undershirt and hung it off a branch.

Chesta seemed to consider which would be worse, and finally heaved a sigh. "Ryoun, you're not Miguel," He started. "I… well, its all mental. Also I don't normally eat a lot of meat other than eggs and fish."

Ryoun stared, attempting to seem like he was more than willing to listen. He wanted Chesta to trust him enough to help him. "Ok."

Chesta retracted some, under his superior's hard stare. "Um.."

Ryoun relaxed, seeing the other's discomfort. "Sorry, I do want to know." He sat down. "I know I'm not Miguel, but you need to trust me."

Chesta grabbed some of the meat and pulled it off the bone. "I don't like eating off the bone, the sensation of bone reminds me of the rat skulls I'd accidentally pop between my teeth."

Ryoun's dark skin seemed to lose color. "Um.. Chesta, you don't…"

Chesta went on, "I'll drink water, but from the ground is definitely better than stale, rusty rain water." He said almost too casually. "Rice reminds me of maggots, that's why I was so happy when Dalet showed me the raw egg on top with fish sauce, made it a lot easier to eat when it's yellowish brown right?"

Ryoun had too creative of an imagination, and found it hard not to have food ruined for him as well. He studied Chesta's wall-eyed stare in the distance. He knew he was again having to replay some of the memories he'd rather forget.

Chesta looked over and saw the grey hue to Ryoun's face and smiled for a second. "Sorry, I knew it'd be too much for you."

"But what can you eat, at least what can I make for you so that you can eat?" Ryoun asked, "What about vegetables or even soup?"

Chesta's cheeks heated up and he laughed. "I guess, maybe?"

"Good." Ryoun was beaming, he could think of a bunch of dishes for a more vegetarian diet easily. He just had to not dwell on the fact that they were broke, homeless and possibly fugitives.

"Why do you think they'll be a while?" Chesta finally asked, "I'm worried about Lord Dilandau."

Ryoun laughed, "If you don't know, you're too young."

Dilandau sat down, panting lightly. "Gods I need food," he bent over and put his head between his knees. Waves of nausea hit the back of his head as soon as they were more than a hundred feet away. The three day sleep did nothing for his energy.

"We had a bit of food left." Gatti offered, Dilandau had to appreciate Gatti's concerned face, but his vision swam too much.

"I needed to get away from those two." Dilandau rubbed his eyes and tried to push away the migraine brewing in his head. "I woke up when they were arguing, and then heard you." He looked up at the trees and into the sky. "Three days?"

"We were getting worried, and apparently we need you to keep us from killing each other." Gatti stretched. "Thanks for getting me out of there," he leaned over behind Dilandau and checked through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Dilandau shivered at the fingers that ran across his sensitive, itchy scalp.

"I'm making sure those wires still in your head haven't gotten worse." Gatti gently worked through the layers of platinum hair.

"What the hell did they do to me?" Dilandau shooed Gatti's hands away when the other started to more tickle him than help.

"I don't know, but we thought you were going to die when you fell off your horse." Gatti's arms moved down and wrapped around his shoulders tightly. "Are you ok?"

Dilandau relaxed some, "I feel weak, your leaning over me doesn't help." Though the warmth was nice.

Gatti chuckled and pulled away. "Sorry, I can go get another deer or a wild pig?" He suggested, and looked around. "There's probably not enough for your appetite left over, especially if Chesta is eating now."

"Good, still needs a swift kick." Dilandau looked at the sky as it turned to the pinkish orange hue of evening. "As for defecting, as good as an idea as it was, if Folken is still alive and licking his wounds, he may come looking for us."

"We'll keep a few steps ahead of him, or do you want to go back?" Gatti asked gravely, "Do you really want to go back to fighting for Folken?"

"No, I'd like to fight against him, kill him myself for all he put me through." he felt a wave fall over him and he quickly put his head between his knees.

Gatti groaned. "I'm going to go hunt, you stay here and.." he waved his hands down at Dilandau and closed his eyes. "I'll bring you some water as well."

Dilandau continued to dry heave and spit out bile. When he finished the bout of nausea, he found himself picking at a bit of grass and chewing on it. Weirdly old habit to finally resurface, but it was calming enough. There was a sense of dread that had been nagging at the back of his mind. The dream came back to rear itself to him. Was Chesta and Ryoun's fight going to cause them to leave. Would he have to pick one over the other? Ryoun… no, Chesta… even metaphorically he couldn't decide. Chesta was useful, but also useless in battle. The promise that bound them together wasn't something Dilandau wanted to give up. Ryoun had a life he could go back to, but he was like his right hand.

Gatti came back with a handful of red berries, "Here, they aren't poisonous, but they don't have protein, or fiber. And most the the plants here don't put out many nuts, I think it's because it's late summer?" He made a face as Dilandau snatched the food from him.

"I better not get the shits."

"You probably will, regardless of what you eat." Gatti laughed and headed back into the tree line.

Dilandau laid down on the ground, he was sore and still tired despite the long sleep. He waited for the other to come back and feed him, unwilling to return to the campsite.

He woke to Gatti carrying him on his back, still hungry, sore and tired. Even as he complained, the other just chuckled and made promise to bring him a good meal and joked about doing something for his back later when the others were asleep. Dilandau ignored his flirting. He was just content enough not to have to walk. His joints screamed at him from sleeping on the hard ground. He'd survived wounds much worse than what he got in the Alseides. He had a supernatural ability to heal, that is when he had plenty to eat, exercise and rest. When his body was stressed, exhausted and empty, it was so easy for him to catch infections.

When Dilandau woke again he could smell meat. His eyes first saw the night sky through the tips of the trees above them. He stretched out his legs and felt a shot of pain run up through his calves. His back arched and another muscle pulled. He let out a loud groan and coughed.

"Good, you're up Lord Dilandau." Chesta was the only one around. "Gatti and Ryoun went to get more water from the hole." The young slayer had crouched to him and helped him sit up. "Are you ok?"

"Is that food?" Dilandau asked, he just needed something to eat, he needed water and then he could say whether or not he wanted them to put them out of his misery.

Chesta nodded and gave Dilandau a smile. "Yes, and I ate my fill already, you can even ask Ryoun."

"I know you ate. You're not cunning enough to pull it with me awake." Dilandau took no time wrenching his worn body towards the food, Gatti had cut it into sections for Ryoun to faster cook it. He grabbed the flank meat and started to rip at it with his teeth. "Wild pig?"

"Farm, Gatti found some livestock not far from here." Chesta looked away.

Dilandau swallowed licked his lips. "Should have guessed, fatty." he tore through more of the pork and swallowed.

Chesta watched and fiddled with his fingers. "Lord Dilandau?"

Dilandau rose his brow. "Hmn?"

"About you and Gatti?" Chesta looked away quickly. "Are you two.. "

Ryoun broke through the brush with filled water skins and headed to the horses to give them water. "Good, I was getting worried you'd sleep for another few days."

Dilandau's attention went to Gatti who came through the clearing after. "Stealing livestock?" he asked between bites.

"Complaining sir?" Gatti sat and took a swig of water before handing the skin to Dilandau.

"No, commending, how far are they?" Dilandau took the water skin and downed half of it. He gave a relieved moan.

"Probably about a mile and half." with a red face, Gatti gestured to the east. "Close to Torushina, but they didn't see me."

"Good, we don't return, last thing we need is to make ourselves known." He ordered.

"I think we need to discuss things, Lord Dilandau." Ryoun sat down after dealing with the horses.

"Yes, firstly." Dilandau covered his mouth as he belched some from inhaling the meat. "What are everyone's plans? This went all very quickly and I think we need to be on the same page." He looked firstly at Ryoun, "You still have a family to go back to right?"

Ryoun's shoulders lifted and dropped. "I do, but I'd like to wait until the soldier occupancy has been out for a while before showing up. I'll send a letter to mother soon and let her know I'm still alive."

Dilandau nodded then looked at Gatti for a moment. Gatti was smiling brightly at him, his eagerness told Dilandau his answer already. His eyes then fell on Chesta. "What about you? Are you still willing to hunt down some Inquisitors?" He asked.

Chesta stopped mid-bite and quickly swallowed the bit of meat. "Yes."

"Next, I think it's wise to drop the title, and ranks. We're ex-soldiers, the only thing I have over you is probably a higher bounty."

Gatti laughed. "Only in Torushina."

Dilandau groaned.

"When do we return to Torushina?" Ryoun asked.

"I suspect soon, we need to get our supplies and get some change of clothes." He looked at Gatti, "Do you think we'll have issues?"

"Maybe, I've scoped out the city, they are still cleaning up." Gatti shrugged. "People are busy, it could be a good chance since things have calmed some. No end of the world threat to be seen."

Dilandau chewed on some meat. "We should get what we need for the time being, leave the rest of the stuff until we get things set up." He sucked a bit on his teeth. "We don't have money, we don't have a commander, or a home. But we only need two of those things now, we need money for food, and to find a place to call our home. I don't mind roughing it, but I know that may not be the case for you three."

"As much as I appreciate a nice bed, I don't mind." Chesta said.

"Yes, but right now we need a sufficient shelter, L- Dilandau is still healing, and being out in the elements isn't going to help him," Ryoun had grabbed a stick to prod at the fire.

"First I think we need to get to a healer," Gatti crossed his arms. "Dilandau needs his head examined by someone who actually can tell what's wrong."

"Thank you Gatti," Dilandau rolled his eyes.

"He does have a point." Ryoun scratched at his hair. "I would like to also find an inn and get a bath with actual soap."

"I think we all need proper bathing." Dilandau grimaced. "I don't know how I dealt with not bathing as a child."

Gatti laughed. "I think we should move along tomorrow night, that will give Dilandau enough time to eat, have the shits, and feel more like a human."

Dilandau glared.

There was discomfort on Ryoun's face. "One of us can go to the storage and get enough things for the four of us. That way we don't have to show up as a huge group."

"If we do, I'm going, I know the place and area better." Gatti rose his hand and stood. "I'll go tonight, I'm still pretty awake after stealing that pig." He grinned.

Gatti had left at midnight.

Dilandau found it harder to sleep now with the bit of anxiety this all gave him. Suddenly with the change of events he found himself more afraid of losing his men. Dilandau would close his eyes and see the image of them all disappearing again. Miguel's body decaying in front of him forced his eyes back open. What if Gatti got caught, what if Chesta or Ryoun were hiding a wound or illness.

The sun rise over the near mountain woke him, Gatti had returned and had passed out next to his pallet, arm draped over his waist.

Letting Gatti sleep in, Dilandau, Ryoun and Chesta prepared the last of the meat for their trek back to civilization and later if necessary. They went through the supplies Gatti brought. Bringing them a couple cloaks, some civilian clothes and some extra food. Gatti had been wise about what they'd need to get into town safely. Dilandau, at Ryoun's suggestion, stole Chesta's uniform top and packed it before the younger blonde could find it to put on.

When the younger slayer panicked, Dilandau pulled them both a hooded cloak to wear, knowing the boy's assortment of tattoos and face would clue many of the wrong people to who they were. And his features were too well known by Torushina not to go unnoticed.

When Gatti woke, they went over their plan as he ate. Go find an inn, sleep, clean up, eat, go find a healer. It was the first step in their path of freedom.

It had been hard to find a inn not overrun with patrons, some even posted about food shortages and lack of vacancies. The one they had found was cramped and overrun with refugees eating from whatever could hold food. Many used their fingers from the lack of utensils available.

Gatti was the first to ask about a room and bath.

"No vacancies, you'll find better out in the woods at this point." The lady bemoaned sadly. "They've even got people renting the floors in homes."

Dilandau felt a small swell of guilt, the faces off all the men and women and children were so visible now. Something he'd barely been aware of floating up high in Folken's fortress was now vivid and clear around him. He and Chesta weren't the only ones who wore hoods. Many others wore them to avoid showing off terrible wounds, or to create a barrier from the surviving population. No one had privacy anymore.

Chesta tensed up when he saw the tall figure approach their table. He lowered his head more and whispered to Dilandau.

Allen Schezar was already sitting down. "Boys, can I ask what you're doing here?"

Dilandau spoke first, keeping his voice down. "Eating, obviously." He snapped lowly. Dilandau despised the man, something about him made him ill.

"Don't get hostile, I'd hate to have to let everyone in this tavern know it was you who burned down Torushina." Allen glanced around before pushing a lock of hair over his shoulder.

"The dragon did most damage when he brought the empire down onto Torushina, I just set a few fires." Dilandau murmured.

"I don't think they'll care about specifics." Allen said.

"What do you want, Allen Shezar." Dilandau was subduing the desire to stab the man with a fork that was splintering in his hand from the grip he had on it.

"Listen well, Dilandau. You get a pass this time, because you've behaved well enough so far." He started. "If we happen to cross paths again, and you're in one of my towns, I may to change my mind, and then I'll take your seer." He glanced at Chesta.

Chesta stiffened.

"Except Floren and Arzas," Ryoun glared. "We'll be allowed in some provinces, you don't have say in all of Gaea."

Allen glanced at him. "Do you trust that your old villages will take you in kindly, regardless of the affiliation you had with this one?" He gestured to Dilandau. "Especially Arzas, I know that your medic was from the family there."

"Yes, the one you personally killed." Dilandau reminded him.

"Do you think they'll care to see you?" Allen smiled. "I don't know how well they'll care about how you left before the war ended, it's all about association with some."

"I don't know, I'd rather be associated with the Black Dragon Clan, than to have known slavers and torturers in my ranks." Gatti chuckled. "But that's me."

Allen shot Gatti a look and turned his attention to Dilandau. "You have half an hour to eat and leave."

Dilandau glared, but got back to eating. He was still too weak to actually put up much of a fight. The others didn't need this right now despite how proud of their standing up to Allen with him. He didn't want their meals to be cut short or wasted. When he finished he reached to his pack to get a few coins.

Allen stopped him. "This one is on me, it's the least I can do for the death of your man."

Dilandau glared and put down two more coins and watched Allen walk back. "I'll cut you down Allen Shezar. Your convoy ship, your head and those of your men is not even close to what Miguel was worth."

Chesta and Ryoun finished only a moment later and readied to leave. Chesta was glancing back and forth, trying to further hide his face and body away from other's sights.

Gatti finished last and stood up. "Oi! Our great patron, Allen Shezar, has kindly paid our meal. What an amazing man who has vowed to help all those in need, regardless of their alliance in the war!" He said aloud, over the crowd of people who slowly quieted.

Dilandau grabbed Gatti, pulling him down from the seat he tried climbing upon. He pulled Gatti most of the way out of the pub, with Chesta and Ryoun tagging closely behind.

They rushed through the doors and picked up speed towards the horses near the edge of town.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Ryoun rubbed his eyes, pushing away the fatigue from little sleep and food.

"We just need to get out of town as soon as possible before Allen and his group come out. We are heavily outnumbered." Gatti explained. "I don't think they liked me sicking the entire bar on them for handouts."

"It was kind of funny." Chesta said with a heavy breath.

"We're going to Arzas." Dilandau pulled himself onto the horse. "We need to get there before Allen does."

"Why, what's in Arzas?" Chesta asked.

"Miguel's family, are they still there?" Ryoun asked.

Dilandau nodded. "His mother was returned when they put her on permanent bed rest, it was a few months ago. As far as I know Miguel never said she passed."

"Do you think one of the sisters will be able to treat your head?" Ryoun asked.

"It's better than nothing." Gatti pulled himself up on his horse.

Dilandau took a few seconds of attempts before finally pulling himself up. "Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Gatti's chapter reads backwards in timeline if there is any confusion

* * *

Next Time: The journey to Arzas is long and dangerous. They enter the kingdom of Adom, under the watchful eye of its king.


	13. Miguel - Wounded

**Echoes of Fire and Gold**

Summary: Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution.

 **Warnings:**

Torture, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination.

 **Thanks To:** Gurakruor for being an awesome unofficial beta and sounding board!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters presented in this fanfiction. Characters, setting, and references from the movie belong to Bandai/Sunrise, and Kazuki Akane and Ryuta Yamaguchi

 **Based and Inspired by:**

Escaflowne the Movie:

Girl on Gaea

With inspiration thanks to:

Vision of Escaflowne, the Series

 **Authors Notes:**

Just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy this story. I know our fandom is very small, but I'd like to give this

fanfic to those who loved and enjoyed the movie as much as I had, and those who have a soft spot for the under appreciated antagonists.

Except Folken, because screw that narcissist.

* * *

 _I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be._

 _Charles Van Doren_

* * *

 **Miguel - Wounded**

* * *

Dawn broke through the trees as they slowly rounded the mountain pass. The long night was met with few breaks to walk and stretch. They passed other travelers that had made camp. They had no desire to stop or slow down, only interested in quickly getting to their destination. Dilandau lead the pack, knowing the path well enough.

Arzas was a long trek, as it resided on the opposite side of Adom from Torushina. Without a courier and wanting to catch the eye of Van, the king. They had to take a route that took them around the territory and through some treacherous terrain. In the dark they narrowly avoided a few falls, and swampy forest floors. Until finally they made it to the mountain paths that brought them closer to their destination.

When noon hit they were close enough to see the tops of the roofs of the farms outside the large town. The Black Dragon occupation had left, couriers taken and presumedly left somewhere or stolen. Gatti had suggested finding one and using it for themselves. Only to find out that none of them knew how to work one.

On tired horses they found the path that lead them down towards town, the fallen trees from storms made it a slow descent.

Ryoun had lead the way once they were close, Dilandau's exhausted brain had made his cognizance faulty. So as he rested, his once second in command took lead.

Gatti lead Dilandau's horse so he'd not wander. Pulling at the reigns he kept Dilandau close, still worried for the other's fickle consciousness. They took turns talking about something, so to remain awake even when the sun was high in the sky. To the point as they got close, their words ceased in anticipation.

Ryoun took the hill slowly, gently talking his horse down the path. He felt the creature stiffen suddenly and like he'd been pushed, his body fell forward. He heard yelling and felt a searing pain that shot through his neck and back. But his vision was out and he couldn't move his legs.

"Ryoun!" He heard frantic yelling as a pressure was taken off his stomach. The numbness in his feet went away.

Gatti was cursing over and over. "Can you guys please stop getting hurt!?" Pacing over Ryoun as Chesta and Dilandau finally got down the rest of the hill. "He's hurt bad."

"Ryoun, can you open your eyes?"

Ryoun tried to move his head some, but whimpered.

"Ryoun, can you feel your feet?" one of them asked.

He spat out a bit and tried to move his feet. "Ye…ah." He whispered.

"Dont move Ryoun, you're hurt." Gatti urged.

Ryoun growled. "Then.. then don't tell me to move my feet." He moved more. "I'm fine. I…" he felt a wave of nausea.

"You've just dislocated your shoulder, nothing serious."

"Shut up Miguel." Ryoun moaned.

"He's hit his head really hard, he's bleeding a lot." Chesta whispered. "We need to get him to town quickly."

"Damn he's heavy." Gatti said as they hoisted Ryoun up from his spot. "Easy, easy."

They moved Ryoun to a flat spot and laid him out more. Chesta picked up his head some and tried to find something to clean his head wound with.

Dilandau stood up and went to the horse that had collapsed under Ryoun. "Damn, broke its neck when it collapsed down the hill." He pulled the saddle and blanket off and ripped off a strip from it. "Here."

Chesta wrapped the cloth around Ryoun's head. "The bleeding has slowed, I think he'll be fine there, but his shoulder is bruised really bad."

They pulled him up some and wrapped the remainder of the cloth around his opposite shoulder and made a sling for his arm. "Chesta, get your horse ready."

"Yes 'sir." He clambered towards his horse and brought it close as they each tried to get Ryoun on it's back.

Ryoun's eyes opened and closed a few times, letting himself slip into needed unconsciousness.

* * *

"Just let me go." Miguel asked.

"Join me and I will." Dilandau grabbed the bars between them.

"Never," Miguel snapped. "I won't join the Black Dragon Clan."

"I'll come back by tomorrow, I do need a healer. Which of your sisters is best qualified?" Dilandau stood up straight and crossed his arms. "If she's pretty we may have more uses for her."

Ryoun rolled his eyes out of view.

Miguel glared and clenched his mouth shut.

"Come Ryoun, we'll talk to him tomorrow." Dilandau lead the way out of the courier.

They returned for three days, Dilandau attempted to get Miguel to join them, to support them in their efforts to keep the clan soldiers alive. Still Miguel would refuse, despite Dilandau's insistence. One day he refused to say anything in response.

Dilandau noted Miguel's mother situation, the daughters had picked up most of the slack when the older woman collapsed from her weakness. He didn't bother them, he had to win over Miguel's alliance.

On the final day, Dilandau knew how to win the other over. So he entered the hot cells, already in a bit of discomfort from his wounded arm and sat down across from the cell that held the only healer. "Your mother is dying." Dilandau commented. "If you agree to join, swear your allegiance, we can get her help." He didn't care to confer with Folken that this was an acceptable offer to make. Or of the possible punishment it'd bring him.

Miguel glanced over and shook his head. "I don't trust the words of a black dragon elite soldier."

"At least you recognize I'm elite." Dilandau chuckled and fingered his arm. "How about the words of someone whose concern is personal?"

"You look pale," Miguel said after a long silence. "What happened?"

"I have a bite that seems to not get any better." Dilandau held up his arm.

"It smells infected," Miguel whispered. "You'll probably die from blood poisoning or they'll cut it off." He didn't need to look, the bandages were old, the spot where the wound had been was clearly marked by a brownish green stain.

The blood left Dilandau's face when Miguel spoke. "Damnit fix it then!" He snapped, putting his arm through the bars. Even if he joked about it, hearing it from a medic weighed a lot more. He unwrapped it and the smell got worse.

Miguel backed up, "I don't have the supplies." He looked at the wound and made a face. "Haven't you changed the bandages at least?"

He looked confused at the question. "What do you need then?" Dilandau glared. "I'll have you killed if you make it worse."

Miguel sighed, turning his head away. "I'll help you, but you need to help my mother," he stood up with some effort. "I don't care for this profess-"

"Skip the speech," Dilandau signaled to the guard. "We'll transfer your mother to a courier to be taken to the capital for treatment." He grinned. "But you'll belong to me now."

Miguel's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Do I have a choice?"

Ryoun waited outside the cells, hand on sword in case the healer boy was slick and tried to run or retaliate. He watched his commander pass, then the healer. He leaned off the siding and followed them.

Dilandau's face hit the ground.

Miguel's hands flew up. "I didn't do it!"

"Lord Dilandau!" Ryoun pushed past Miguel and picked Dilandau up by the shoulders. "He's passed out from the heat."

"That wound isn't helping." Miguel glanced around and groaned aloud.. "Carry him to your tent, I need to get some fresh bandages, bleeding equipment and salve."

He knew the other was debating on running, anyone in that situation had. "If you run, I'll hunt you down before you even reach the forest line." He warned, Miguel had stopped and stiffened.

"I'll come back, he is going to get my mother the help she needs."

When Miguel appeared in the tent moments later, he was panting, arms filled with different items, including a jar of leaches. "Just in case, these will help some. But it may be too late to bleed him."

Dilandau had sweat pouring down his clammy face. Ryoun had pulled the uniform top from his shoulders and got a cool rag with water to the side of his head and cleaned him up. "I dont care what it takes, you save him and his arm."

Miguel looked down at the undressed wound and sighed. "Why was it left like this?" He asked.

"I don't know anything about it, he said it was fine." Ryoun growled. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just keep him calm, and I need you to get me some kind of alcohol, drink stuff is fine." Miguel ordered. "It's kind of a crash course but I've seen similar infections." He looked up. "What bit him?"

"It was a spider, red in color?" He wasn't sure, he only saw the flash of it as it was haphazardly brushed off.

"Were you in the outlands?" Miguel asked, trying to think of what kind of spider it could be.

"Yes, we were camping."

"Ok, it won't kill him, but the infection caused from scratching will." Miguel sat down and started to lay a few leaches delicately around the wound.

Dilandau whimpered.

"Hold him down, just in case he lashes out, people don't like waking up and seeing those things on them." Miguel instructed. "I'm going to use this." He grabbed a bottle of liquid and uncorked it. His face contorted to disgust when the scent hit his face. "Oh god, is he actually drinking this?"

Ryoun gave a knowing nod. "Your town doesn't have wine so he found this clear stuff."

"Hold him down." Miguel took Dilandau's wounded arm and tied it to the bed. "I'm very sorry about this." He turned the bottle over and quickly poured the alcohol over the wound.

There was a piercing scream, as Dilandau thrashed, Ryoun held him down the best he could, and tried to let his commander know that he was alright. The wounded arm tried to move away, as the ropes cut into his skin more. Obscenities echoed off the mountains around them as Dilandau cursed and screamed.

Miguel tried to rinse the wound with the clean water, and after some fighting he got it rinsed out, and half drenched himself. "Ok, its cleaned out. The leaches are off, ummm."

Ryoun glared at Miguel. "Umm?!"

"I'm good at this, just give me a second to remember, his screaming isn't helping!" Miguel snapped.

"Just get it done quickly!" Ryoun tried to coax Dilandau down a little more.

Dilandau's eyes widened, and Ryoun quickly grabbed Miguel's arm and pulled him down out of Dilandau's view.

The roof of the tent soon had several holes from Dilandau's power punching through it.

"THE HELL!?" Miguel yelled. "He's dragon blooded!?"

"Just stay out of his sight and you won't have holes in your head." Ryoun warned, not wanting to correct Miguel in his assumption.

Miguel grabbed the healing salve and spread it over the bite wound that had been three times the size than it had been before. "Give me the new bandages."

Ryoun grabbed them quickly and tossed it to Miguel. "Here, hurry, he's stronger than he looks."

Miguel wrapped the wound the best he could. "I'm going to have to clean the rope burns after this."

"If not your broken nose when he wakes up." Ryoun was smiling darkly.

Miguel just laughed. "Here, give him some of this." He grabbed a bottle of green liquid. "Its one part valor root and two parts passio petals, mixed with alcohol. It should hopefully knock him out."

"You've never met Lord Dilandau before, it takes a bit more than some herbal potion to knock him out." Ryoun laughed.

"Fine, then this." Miguel reached for the bag he brought and grabbed a vial of white liquid out. "Valor root and somnum mushrooms I've found around the village. It's technically a drug, but there's not enough in it to harm him." Without permission Miguel opened Dilandau's mouth and poured the contents down his throat when he was calmed enough.

Dilandau nearly coughed up the concoction, but when the sweetness hit his tongue he licked his lips.

"He'll be out of it for a while." Miguel sighed and cleaned his face off with a rag. "And incredibly high for a while."

"Sounds like I'm gonna have an easy few days." Ryoun sighed. "Should he recover?"

"He will, we'll keep an eye on his wound and keep it clean." He instructed. "Wash, clean and dry, then this salve every day, then keep it unwrapped." Miguel stared down at his shaking hands. "That... was terrible."

"How long will it take?" Ryoun sat down and patted Miguel's shoulder.

"Probably a week or longer." Miguel yawned. "But I guess I'll be here for that. He'll have a scar, but keep him from scratching it with his dirty nails."

"You can run, if you really wish. Dilandau will keep his word, and I'll take the blame for it." Ryoun whispered.

MIguel's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" He asked. "I can't back out, but thanks."

"Really, you can."

"Nah, one day maybe, but seeing how you two take care of wounds, I may be pretty necessary."

* * *

Ryoun sat on Chesta's horse while he lead. The pain had been severe enough that Ryoun would have them stop so he could vomit. They made it to the border, under the watchful eye of Adom's small villages.

They heard the beat of wings as they closed in on Arzas,

Dilandau looked skyward and drew his sword quickly and blocked a strike from above. The force of a magical blow sent their horses stepping and rearing back. He jumped from his horse, prepared for a fight.

Van yelled and jumped back and charged for another attack, striking Dilandau's sword again and again with his own.

Dilandau kept his bearings, and remained on the defense. "I guess we're getting our third round?"

Van glared and struck again, he pushed Dilandau away with another blow. "You and your men are not welcome here, Dilandau, if you take another step forward I will remove all your limbs."

Dilandau laughed. "Oh is this your country? I should have figured with how empty it is." he scoffed

Van growled and charged again, and instead sent his fist flying towards Dilandau, using the magic power he was born with to send the other tumbling backwards.

Dilandau dropped his sword and cursed, holding his head as he felt some blood run along his scalp.

"Stop!" Chesta pushed his way between them. "King Van of Fanelia, we ask for passage to Arzas,"

Van began to storm towards them, glaring at the seer. "No."

"Lord Van, we are only going there because it was the home of one of our comrades." Chesta got down to bow and put his sword on the ground. "We're injured and do not seek a fight, we wish to return his things to his mother. The Madame Lavariel, her son was killed by Allen of the Abahraki, I'm sure you remember the day."

Van stopped and stared at him. "I wasn't part of that side of the fight, but I know of Madame Lavariel." He crossed his arms. "I can't just let you through."

"Lord Dilandau is badly hurt from what Lord Folken did to him, that drove him to fight you, I ask for the allowance to see her and get medical help and then we'll leave." Chesta knew Dilandau was going to be upset with him.

Dilandau glared at Chesta and Van. "Don't listen to him, he's bluffing." Dilandau spat and stumbled a little as he tried to stand. "I can still fight!"

Van made a face, "Dilandau you do look pretty terrible."

"And you look like dog sh-" He was cut off by collapsing a little. "Damnit!"

"You and Lord Dilandau have no real quarrel," Chesta quickly added.

"He killed a friend." Van glared. "And countless others."

"Your friend killed my slayer. And your stupid pure blood power killed two more of my men!" Dilandau snapped. "And my horse! I liked that horse!" He was starting to get dizzy.

The seer caught Van's eye again. "I'm very sorry for your friend. Jajuka, to my knowledge gave him a suitable burial. Our men were not given that luxury." Chesta looked at the ground. "Folken was at the helm of all the casualties."

Van looked Chesta over and then the others. Ryoun held his arm, and Gatti was at Dilandau's side. "I'll grant you three days allowance. If we hold no quarrel, I'll take any attacks as an act of war.." Van warned and sheathed his sword. "Be respectful to the locals, do not associate more than necessary."

Dilandau made a face. "Don't worry, we have no intention in sewing wild oats in that dumb old town. Just need to see Madame Lavariel and get the fucking wires Folken put in my brain taken out."

"I cannot apologize for Dune, or Folken and his actions. But I don't know the kind of relationship you had with him. So I can't say for certain if you deserved it." Van spat.

Dilandau sneered. "I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't pretty or fun." He drawled, "Maybe one day I'll fill you in Lord Van."

Van rolled his eyes. "Do you need an escort?" He turned his attention to Chesta.

"No, we know the way. Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed low and recovered his sword.

"Actually." Van corrected. "Leave all your weapons here."

"What?!" Dilandau stormed to Van. "You think we'll let you steal the only means of survival!?"

"I won't steal them, its insurance that you won't go and pillage." Van crossed his arms. "Besides, I will send a letter with you to ensure you aren't stopped or bothered."

Dilandau grimaced. "Like we nee-"

Gatti spoke up. "Thank you, it's appreciated." Gatti dropped his sword and took Ryoun's who tried grabbing it with his good arm.

Chesta dropped his sword to the ground. "When do we get them back?" He asked. "And what kind of assurance do we get that we won't get attacked?"

"Don't invite them to attack you, hide your affiliation with the black dragon clan the best you can, though it'll be hard with you and Dilandau sticking out.

Gatti grinned. "I got a slight fix for that." Gatti went to Dilandau and took his headband from his head and put it on Chesta's head. "Fixed."

"You'll need a bit more than that…" Van commented and collected the weaponry. "Upon the third day, come find me in Adom Village, and you'll get them back."

"And if we leave sooner?" Chesta asked.

"I'll be watching." Van nodded and handed Chesta a seal. "Here, for the village if they give you trouble."

Chesta took it and bowed. "Thank you."

Van disappeared with the beat of his own wings.

Dilandau reached Chesta and flicked his nose. "Bad seer." He said and attempted to climb up his horse again, and ended up being assisted by Gatti.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for sticking through to the end!

Let me know what you think! Gatti's chapter reads backwards in timeline if there is any confusion

* * *

Next Time: Miguel's family is not all welcoming, and the frail mother of their fallen friend gives Dilandau a way out.


End file.
